


SNAFU

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott is a Good Friend, Stilinski Family Feels, Unplanned Pregnancy, prepartum depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: What's not to like about an amazing one-night stand spent with two ridiculously attractive Alphas? Well, an unplanned pregnancy for one.Stiles' life has officially taken a sharp left into 'well fuck' territory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to [Alt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativename/pseuds/alternativename) for looking this over and [Greenie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green) for both beta'ing the fic and giving me the idea in the first place.
> 
> Rated Mater for later chapters. Will be updating the tags as I go.
> 
> Also, just a heads up, I feel like this fic is going to be a pretty big self-indulgence fic.

It was not supposed to happen, of course it was not. Stiles had not gone in with a plan to end up like this, pregnant and bereft. He was not in a place in life to be pregnant, not in a place to even maintain himself let alone another human being - especially one that was going to be so dependant on him.

It had been a one night stand. Just a night to get a nice fuck and get the itch out of his system. He did not actively avoid sex but he definitely only sought it out when he was desperate. When it was that time of the month and horniness hit him at the most random of times. Like just over a month ago when he had met up with two Alphas and they had worked him over.

The sex had been amazing, Stiles had really lucked out with the two Alphas he had managed to saddle. An Alpha couple looking for a night of fun, and boy had Stiles been the Omega for them, at least for that night.

Except, of course, that one night was going to lasting a lot longer for Stiles. Unfortunately with the laws in place it was going to be next to impossible for Stiles to be able to even _contemplate_ abortion let alone be able to go through with it. It fucking sucked that this was his life but now that it was in his face he had no way out except forward.

Stiles was just starting to feel the nausea, a symptom to the already obvious one of missing his period. Stiles was regular to a tee thanks to his birth control - a necessity to be on thanks to also being on Ritalin. However, even taking away the medication, Stiles had made sure that they used condoms.

Thanks to technology there were now such things as knot-friendly condoms, an invention that Stiles was extremely grateful for. All the pleasure with none of the risk. Ha fucking ha, clearly there were huge issues with the condoms and Stiles would be suing the company that guaranteed protection.

He really did not want to though. He was tired, already, and he had barely been pregnant for more than a month. He had eight more to look forward to with who knew how many complications he might encounter. It was just his life that this would happen.

He felt like he could cry, already had in fact, and continued to hide himself under his blankets. This was where he wanted to exist for the foreseeable future, hidden away from prying eyes and ignoring his responsibilities.

He would have so many more too going forward. He needed to get supplies and reconfigure his apartment to accommodate a small human. He would have to confess to his dad at some point and Scott, though Stiles could almost guarantee that Scott would be gleeful. How his dad would react? Well, Stiles could see disappointment in his future but all the support he would need. They had traversed too many hurdles to get to where they were to let this take them back.

His phone ringing had him poking his head out of the blankets. The phone was across the room and he watched it as it rang and rang. If there was ever a metaphor for his life in that moment it would be this moment, him ignoring the real world that was trying to interrupt his bubble.

It was not a happy bubble but it was where he wanted to stay. The ping of an incoming message on his laptop had him blearily looking at it. Speaking of the devil and he shall arrive, the sound had been an alert from his father.

They were supposed to have dinner together later on but Stiles really was not feeling up to it. Perhaps he should just call and cancel, however then he would have to come up with an excuse as to why. If he admitted to being tired then his dad would want to know why.

Was he really up to having that conversation right now? The short answer was no but he would only be able to avoid it for so long. And the longer he left it Stiles was sure the harder it would get. At least at this point in time his dad would be able to help him. If Stiles left it then he would have to not only deal with his dad's censure for _not_ telling him sooner but also the reality that, yeah, he could definitely have used the help sooner.

So, really, why not cut out the middleman and just fess up? Stiles groaned. Damnit. His mind was made up but he really did not like the decision.

Pushing himself out of the nest he had made for himself Stiles made his way across the room and grabbed up his phone. Might as well just call his dad back, it would take a lot less time explaining over the phone than trying to write it all out in an iMessage.

"Hi son."

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and held his breath for a count of three before responding. "Hey dad."

"What's wrong?"

That, right there, was why the man had made such a great Sheriff. He knew the intricacies of the human mind, but most especially his son's. Stiles may have become better at lying over the years but that just meant that Sheriff Stilinski had had to learn how to read him all the better. Stiles would like to say that his abilities over the years had helped make his dad a better cop, his dad begged to differ.

"Yeah, no, we’re not having this conversation over the phone. I'm, well, not fine but I know you’ll help me get there. You and I, we are going to have an important and intense conversation tonight, something that calls for pizza and cheesecake. And yes, this is me allowing you to have some."

Silence met his rambling but Stiles was not worried. He knew his dad would have to process what his son had said and try to read between the lines.

"Well, alright. What time will you be coming over?"

And that, right there, the easy acceptance of whatever his son was going to say was what made the man the best dad in the world. Sure he was not perfect but Stiles could not have asked for someone better.

"Actually, I'm probably going to head over to the house in about half an hour. I'll pick up the cheesecake for that market you like if you'll pick up the pizza on your way home from work?"

"Yeah, of course. And Stiles?"

Stiles sighed, wondering what piece of advice his dad had decided to impart to him. "Yes dad?"

"I love you son, no matter what. Just remember that."

Stiles' breath hitched. "Yeah, love you too old man."

Laughter followed the click of the phone as the Sheriff hung up and Stiles buried his head in his arms. The tears were flowing steadily down his cheeks and Stiles did not even bother to try stopping them. His life was literally going up in smoke right now but he had one person who would be able to help him along the way.

The Stilinski men against the world. That was the way they operated, had been from the time his mom had passed away, and it was likely how they would continue. Well, them and this new life that would be joining their family unit.

Stiles hiccupped and wiped the snot from his nose as he glanced down at his stomach. It was still flat but for how much longer he wondered. Resting his hands on his stomach he wondered how long it would be until he also felt movement inside, how long it would be until he could physically _see_ little limbs trying to press out.

He sighed as the tears tapered off. He had been mellowing for long enough and now it was time for action. He did not want to take control but that was not what life was about.

Stiles glanced at himself in the mirror on the back of his door - an instalment courtesy of Lydia - and frowned at how gross he looked. He was definitely in need of a shower before he making his way out into the real world.

Groaning, he made his way to the bathroom and started the shower. Even if it was just slightly he hoped that the act of getting clean would help him feel better. He stripped down and now avoided looking down. He could look at his stomach when clothed but felt repulsed when naked. Hopefully that would change as the time pregnancy progressed but Stiles held out no hope.

His life had gone pear shaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the house, Stiles made his way straight to the fridge to put away the cheesecake. It had been hard to choose so he had picked three different flavours: blueberry, chocolate mousse, and cherry. Stiles did not even bother trying to blame the pregnancy. He had always eaten a lot.

The house still felt like home. It still had all the comforts that he had grown up with and for that Stiles was thankful. Even with the Sheriff now living with Deputy Parrish there were no little quirks in the house that did not make it feel like _his_.

The same furniture and the same photos, the same scuffs on the wall in the hallway from when Stiles used to kick off his shoes. It all pulled him in and acted like a big nest in more ways than the apartment he was currently living in felt.

Another argument to be had for moving back home, one of the many that Stiles and the Sheriff had had over the years. Stiles hd wanted freedom and the Sheriff had said he was wasting his money, and maybe he had been but at least he had been independant. What good was that independence now though that he was going to be tied down by so many more responsibilities than he could cope with.

Stiles could scarcely afford rent each month let alone being able to afford taking care of a _baby._

Stiles shook his head and purposefully directed his thoughts somewhere else. He did not have to kick himself over what had happened and until he talked to his father he was not going to bog himself down with negative thoughts.

Somehow, someway, he would make it through this. He _had_ to.

Stiles made his way to the living room and flipped on the tv as he laid himself out on the sofa. There was nothing exciting on, just the usual crap of daytime television but it was enough to drag Stiles out of his mind. He let the noise of the tv drown away his thoughts to the point that he was dozing away. He actually managed to fade out enough that his dad managed to walk in the house without disturbing him.

The sound of the tv being turned off is what woke him and Stiles startled awake. His dad was looking down at him fondly.

"How are you feeling?"

And that was a question that Stiles vehemently did not want to answer. He shook his head as the tears threatened to spill again, always with the fucking crying, and allowed his dad to pull him into a hug. He let the scent of his dad's cologne and the strength of his hug soothe the roiling emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

They sat quietly for an indeterminate amount of time before Stiles pulled back and looked his dad square in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

It was like ripping off a bandaid and nothing like it at all. Sure it had been quick but the nausea hit hard and fast, almost dizzying Stiles in its intensity.

The Sheriff rubbed at his back and said nothing, just watched Stiles. There did not seem to be any judgement in it.

"Well, that is certainly news."

Stiles huffed out a laugh at that and pushed his dad away. "Yeah, understatement of the century but thanks dad."

His dad rolled his eyes and pushed to his feet. "Let's get ourselves some food before we delve into this conversation. I think we could both use the carbs."

Stiles could not agree more and followed the older man into the kitchen. There were three boxes of pizza and Stiles could not help laughing. "Seems I was not the only one indecisive about food. I bought three different kinds of cheesecake."

At least this, his love for food, Stiles could say came from the man that gave life to him and not the one he was currently giving life to. The Sheriff laughed and shook his head as he grabbed a slice of each: meat lovers, four cheese, and pepperoni.

They sat at the table and ate in silence, only grunts of appreciation for the food making any noise. Food first and conversation later had definitely saved them from a great deal of anger when Stiles was growing up and the continuation of it was likely to save them from many more instances in the future. Everyone dealt better with emotions on a full stomach.

As Stiles pushed his plate away, having put away 6 slices himself, he watched his dad finish up. "So, yes I know who the fathers are and no I'm not in contact with them."

The Sheriff raised a brow at him and cleared his throat. "Fathers? As in plural?"

"Surprise, your son is a kinky fucker."

His dad frowned at him. "Stiles, there is nothing wrong with a healthy polyamorous relationship. I was just clarifying facts here. No need to put yourself down."

"Sorry, yeah fathers as in plural."

The Sheriff nodded. "You said you know the fathers, was it a regular thing or a one night stand?"

Stiles cringed and looked at the clock on the wall. He watched it tick the passing of time, matching his breathing to the seconds going by. "It was a one night stand but the Alphas were memorable."

Laughter was not the response that Stiles had been expecting and he quickly looked back over at his dad. The man was bent over his legs, his face red he was laughing so hard. Stiles could not help but laugh with him, the sound infectious. This was the best he had felt since he found out the news.

"It was memorable. Stiles, you never do anything by halves. Seriously, that was definitely more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life."

And yeah, probably, but Stiles was an oversharer. "Pffft, like you never overshare about your sex life with Jordan. What was it you were saying only last week, that he kept you young? Gross dad but you did not hear me complaining then!"

The Sheriff scoffed. "Yes you did. You fake gagged at me for like 5 minutes straight."

"Okay, whatever. I did. It was an accidental overshare, can we agree on that at least?" Stiles asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure, whatever you say son." The Sheriff chuckled. "Okay, so it was a one night stand. Have you made any concrete plans going forward?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to keep it. Well, at least I'm going to go through with the pregnancy. I haven’t really decided if I'm going to keep it keep it, or give it up for adoption when the time comes. I guess it all depends."

The Sheriff hummed. "Depends on what?"

"Well, I guess on where I am in eight months. Plus, whether or not I've told the fathers."

"Okay, well, no decision has to be made tonight." The Sheriff told him as he grabbed up their plates and took them to the sink. "I do have one question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you want to move back home?"

Stiles was not surprised, he had been expecting something like this. Yeah, he wanted to come home but at the same time, he knew that with his dad's help he would be able to manage even if he stayed at his apartment.

"Not right now, but maybe as the months go by I'll change my mind."

"Well, I was just letting you know that the option is there. No matter when you change your mind." His dad continued as he grabbed the cheesecake from the fridge. "Now, you're probably done talking about this for now so I say let's have some cake and veg in front of the tv."

"Oh my god dad, ‘veg’, really? Jordan is such a bad influence on your vocabulary." Stiles laughed as he accepted a plate with a slice of each cake. Never let it be said that the Stilinski men could not put away massive amounts of food.

They made their way to the living room and Stiles kicked his feet up onto the coffee table once he was sitting down on the couch. "So, where is your boy toy tonight?"

The Sheriff sputtered, coughing to clear his throat, before glaring at Stiles. "Must you call him that?"

Stiles grinned unrepentantly at his father. "Dad, he is thirty to your fifty-six. He is your boy toy, just accept it. I know Jordan has." Stiles said with a wink. Stiles laughed at the flush colouring his dad's cheeks.

“Just shut up and eat your cake.” The Sheriff cleared his throat and turned his attention to the tv. They spoke no more that night but Stiles was comforted just by the man's presence and being able to lay his head down that night in the room he grew up in.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting up the next morning, even with a full night's sleep behind him, did not suddenly make Stiles feel better. He felt reassured of his support system but that was about the only thing.

His dad was long gone by the time Stiles stumbled down the stairs, the Omega was grateful for that. There was orange juice in the fridge, a staple he had grown up with, and Stiles poured himself a glass and gulped it down. It was refreshing.

There were, what looked to be, home baked muffins in a container on the counter and fresh fruit in the fridge. Definitely a healthier breakfast than Stiles would have looked forward to at home. The blueberry muffins were delicious heated up with a smattering of butter - Stiles would have to thank Jordan for those.

He putzed around the house for a little bit before finally getting dressed and heading home. Luckily he did not have to go into the office today, the perks of being an editor meaning that he could work from home on occasion.

Getting to his apartment was a bit depressing. Even with the windows open and his porch door open, it still felt clammy and closed in. 

Stiles wondered if the feeling had more to do with how he was feeling internally instead of the actual atmosphere of the space. It worked well enough as a space to live but Stiles had never yet felt comfortable calling it home. With the progression of the pregnancy, Stiles wondered how long he would even continue to occupy this space.

Stiles sighed as he flopped onto his couch. He was not hungry and he really did not want to do anything but working from home meant actually working so with a huff Stiles sat up and grabbed the latest manuscript he had been working with. It was enough to distract him for a little while.

Then his stomach growled and he glanced at his phone, apparently four hours had gone by. With a sigh he sat up and went in search of food in his kitchen. Unfortunately, the kitchen was as empty as it had been yesterday when he had not bothered restocking it and had instead went to his dad's house.

Damnit.

" _Fuck!_." Stiles stomped to his front door and stepped into his shoes, and headed out to the grocery store. Going shopping was literally the last thing he wanted to do. Thankfully the store he liked to shop at was only about ten minutes away from his apartment.

If the world was out to get him Stiles would say that this was planned but honestly this was all just part of his shitty luck. He literally could not have planned for the timing of running into his one night stand - well at least one half of his one night stand.

Stiles sighed in frustration and ducked down an aisle that had absolutely nothing he wanted except the ability to hide him away from Chris, or wait, was that Peter? It honestly did not matter in the long run. It was one half of the older men that had taken Stiles to their house and fucked him into the wee hours of the night.

It had been the best night of Stiles' life. The results were without a doubt the worst.

Shit, and now the tears wanted to come. Of course he would be the one to cry in the middle of the store. So typical, the pregnant Omega getting all emotional.

Stiles scrubbed at his eyes and berated himself. He was better than this, he _would_ be better than this. Anything less than sucking it up and ignoring the asshole back over whatever aisle Stiles had left him in was the only option.

The only thing was, as Stiles had mentioned earlier, he was drowning in bad luck. He had practically run down whatever aisle he was in and nearly smacked right into, ah yes, Chris. The only good thing about running into Chris over Peter was that at least Stiles knew that the man was just an Alpha, not also a werewolf like Peter. (If Stiles was remembering correctly, which, to be honest, most of the memories from that night blurred together. Stiles just hoped he was not wrong.)

"Woah, hey there." Chris said as he caught Stiles and smiled down at him. Damn that smile was swoon worthy.

Stiles pushed himself away from the Alpha and grimaced up at him. "Hey, sorry about that."

The smile never left Chris' face though Stiles felt like he could detect a hint of worry. "No harm no foul. Are you alright?"

Stiles frowned. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He tried to surreptitiously look over himself to see if there was anything outwardly wrong with his appearance but could not see anything.

A hand gently cupping his cheek had Stiles' eyes darting back up to look at the Alpha. Chris thumbed just over his cheekbone and Stiles could feel moisture tracks being left behind. Shit, he had completely forgot the tears.

"Because someone who is fine does not spend time crying in a grocery store."

Stiles looked away pulling his face out of the older man's grasp. He _was_ fine. "Nah man, I am totally alright. There were no more Reese’s cocoa puffs left, that just ruined my day. But, on the other hand, there was Count Chocula so that completely made up for it. Momentary distress over and done with." Stiles rambled away. Hopefully if he talked enough it would distract Chris from the lies spewing from his mouth.

"If you're sure?" Chris asked, and now Stiles could hear the concern colouring his voice.

Stiles nodded. He just wanted this conversation to be over and done with. "So, yeah, I'm just going to go. It was, uh, nice running into you. Literally." Stiles laughed halfheartedly and tried to maneuver around the Alpha.

Chris grabbed onto his arm before he could get too far. "Wait, actually, now that I've got you in front of me I did want to talk to you."

Stiles hoped his cringe was completely internal. He looked over his shoulder and raised a brow in invitation for Chris to go on.

"Well, you see, Peter and I thoroughly enjoyed ourselves with you last month and we were wondering if you wanted to join us again?" There was something like hope in the Alpha's eyes and in that moment Stiles hated him. This asshole and his partner had ruined Stiles' life and they wanted him to go back to them?

Rage burbled through him but he managed to reign it in. It was not like Chris knew, or Peter for that matter, and Stiles had absolutely no plans to tell either of them. He might be going through with the pregnancy but no way in hell was he going to grovel at their feet for help.

He would get through everything with his dad and Jordan, and Scott once Stiles finally got around to telling him, and that would be that. Stiles was shaking his head before his brain had finished processing.

"Yeah, no. It was fun but I think it is best to leave it as a one night thing, don't'cha think?" Stiles smiled with a shrug, trying to portray his genuine enjoyment of the evening without inviting more. He did not want more. He was already dealing with the consequences of one mistake, he did not need to make it an avalanche.

"Oh." Chris sounded neither disappointed nor frustrated, just neutral, and Stiles took that as a good sign. "Okay, well I hope you have a great day."

Stiles was nodding as he pulled his arm out of Chris' grasp. "Yeah, you too. Bye." And with that he left. Stiles better not need anything else in the store because he was not going to go back through the aisles to search out anything else after that encounter.

He needed to go home and he needed to go home _now._

Stiles is sure that he broke some laws speeding home but if he did get pulled over he was going to pull some strings with the station. He is sure that Jordan would sympathize with him and forgive him for abusing the system, turning a blind eye - they would leave his dad out of it. (At least on the surface because Stiles knows that Jordan and his dad tell each other everything. Their relationship is great like that.)

Unpacking his groceries Stiles was confronted with the fact that he had bought cereal but no milk, butter but no eggs or toast, and chicken wings. There was literally nothing in there for him to make a meal out of but after one harrowing outing he was absolutely not leaving his apartment again.

Maybe now would be a good time to tell Scott.

Stiles sighed as he grabbed up his phone and dialled his best friends number. Scott picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Stiles!"

"Dude, I've got a milk emergency that I'm hoping you can fix." Stiles explained with a pout.

"You got Reese’s cocoa puffs?"

Stiles groaned. "Nooo, the damn store was fresh out. I did manage to snag Count Chocula though."

"Sweet! I'll be right over bro."

Stiles hung up and, for the first time that day, smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were seated and happily munching away on their cereal Stiles finally decided to broach the subject. His palms were sweating so he quickly slurped down his cereal and set his bowl down before turning his attention to Scott.

Scott smiled at him and turned his attention to Stiles as he continued eating. There really was something to be said for his constant happiness.

"So, uh, I'm pregnant."

Scott snorted and Stiles winced, sure that milk had gone up the werewolf's nose. Stiles patted Scott's back as he coughed.

"Dude!"

Stiles shrugged, he took the ripping off a bandaid approach. “Well, I had to tell you.” He said with a grin. Scott stuck his tongue out.

“So, you doing alright buddy?” Scott asked, concerned.

Stiles shrugged. “I mean, no? But this is kind of my new reality so I have no choice.”

Scott was shaking his head before Stiles had even finished speaking. “No, absolutely not. Just because the facts may point to acceptance does not mean that you have to be okay about it.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Stiles laughed.

Scott chugged back the milk from his bowl and put it down before pulling Stiles into a hug. It was comforting and not something Stiles knew he needed until he was enveloped in warmth and familiarity. Stiles felt his throat clogging up and the back of his eyes burning and he bit his lip to stifle any sound that may attempt to escape.

Scott was definitely a lot more intuitive than Stiles gave him credit for but becoming a werewolf had certainly helped. The Alpha did not deign to respond, merely held Stiles tighter and hummed in his ear. It was a song that Melissa had sang to him, and Stiles on sleepovers, when Scott was younger and it helped to soothe the Omega.

“Yeah, I’m not okay.” Stiles sniffed into Scott’s shoulder. It was safe to admit here in the safety of Scott’s embrace. “I’m so fucking angry. Of all the shit to happen, it had to be me getting knocked up because of a one night stand. It’s so cliched and stupid!”

Scott rumbled his dissatisfaction with that statement. “You took all the necessary precautions?” 

Stiles nodded.

“Well, there you go. You’re not a cliche. Plus, even if you had taken _none_ of the precautions, you would still not be a cliche and you’re absolutely not stupid. These things just happen sometimes.”

Stiles pulled back and gave Scott the stink eye. “No, seriously, what have you done with my silly best friend who had more love than common sense?”

“Hey!” Scott laughed. “I’ve learned a thing or two from dating Kira. Communication is one of those things but also not beating yourself up over things that you cannot change. Sure you didn’t plan to get pregnant but the fact is you _are_ pregnant. It’s like when I got bitten. I did not plan that but there was no changing the fact that I was forever changed by it.”

Stiles sighed but could not deny that Scott was right. In fact, Stiles had basically told Scott the same thing when he had been bitten, had even gone so far as to research the heck out of it since there was no Alpha to take his best friend on. It was on Stiles' recommendation that Scott had even approached the local Supernatural Committee to ask for help.

If you could not change it you might as well adapt to it. That had been Scott's driving force when he had been changed and Stiles had definitely been spearheading that campaign for him.

"Thanks dude." He smiled over at Scott and flopped over so that he was resting in Scott's lap. Scott grinned goofily down at him before turning his attention back to the tv.

Stiles knew that they would talk more but in that moment they needed some time each to digest the emotional dump. There was a reason why they were best friends and it was definitely because they knew how to communicate with each other without actually talking. Melissa had been convinced that one or both of them had telepathy when they were younger because they managed to get up to mischief without ever once exchanging a word and yet always seemed to be on the same page. Stiles explained it as the two of them being twins born of different parents.

Stiles could not even be sure what was on the tv, he was too comfortable with the warmth of Scott seeping through to his very marrow to want to do much other than close his eyes. So that is exactly what he did and the next thing Stiles knew Scott was tucking him into bed.

"It's just passed ten o'clock so I'm going to head back home." Scott said as he made sure that Stiles was comfortable. "Are you going to be okay if I leave?"

Stiles thought about it, even through the grogginess currently slowing down his thought process and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good buddy."

Scott smiled and fluffed one last pillow before leaving Stiles to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

If there were one good thing about going to bed early it was the surety of waking up on time without an alarm. Stiles would never prescribe to the notion of never setting an alarm - he was no werewolf who woke up with the birds - and definitely needed the alarm most days. However most days he went to bed well past midnight.

It was a luxury getting a full night's sleep and waking up without the alarm and yet still be awake. He felt way more refreshed than he had in an age and he was chalking it up to sleep and not dumping his emotional baggage all over his dad and Scott.

That was just a coincidence.

Stiles actually had time to make himself a proper breakfast before he headed into the office. Unlike pre-pregnancy Stiles, he could not survive on coffee and spirit. Pregnant Stiles needed tea and food, crazy fucking amounts of food, to be able to function.

Speaking of food he had to remember to make an appointment with an OB-GYN to make sure he was getting all the right nutrients for the growing bean in his stomach. That meant there would likely be pre-natal vitamins and other things that he really did not want to do but would be healthy for the growing fetus.

Fan-damn-tastic.

"Stilinski!"

Stiles groaned and pasted on a smile as he turned to greet his boss. There was nothing wrong with Mr. Flit it was just that Stiles did not want to deal with his incessant rambling first thing in the morning.

His boss had a tendency to ask Stiles if he had had a chance to see what had happened on the news and Stiles hated it. The world was going to shit, he knew that without watching or reading the news.

"Hiya Tom." Stiles greeted and watched as his boss huffed his way over.

Tom nodded at Stiles. "We've got a big meeting coming up that I need all hands on deck for. We're looking to acquire some big name publisher, that's on the down-low though, and we need to make sure that we've cleared the roster so we have our best people available to look over the new manuscripts."

Stiles' eyes widened at the news, well that was certainly something. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Tom beckoned Stiles follow him so the Omega dutifully trotted after his boss and that was the start of the day. As a result of the takeover it meant that Stiles' life basically became all work all the time and before he knew it a week had passed before he knew it. He loved the challenge of a good manuscript and receiving hundreds of material that needed looking over? It was like finding a hidden treasure trove in one's own backyard.

Stiles was thankful for the distraction but that also meant that he was behind on getting an appointment in to see an Omega specialist OB-GYN. As he had never had any problems with his plumbing Stiles had never before seen an OB-GYN and that meant calling around to find one who was available.

On the Monday of the following week Stiles finally sat down and called his dad to talk to him about it.

"Hey daddio."

"Son."

"So, I need to see a doctor."

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The Sheriff demanded to know.

Stiles laughed. "Woah there, no I'm alright. Sorry. I just meant I need to go see an Omega OB-GYN."

Silence greeted him.

"You mean you haven't already been to see one?"

Stiles guiltily looked around his kitchen. Damn it, even at twenty-seven years old he still felt like a little kid sometimes when his dad spoke to him in a certain tone of voice. "Well, I meant to I just got busy at work. I told you about the takeover?"

The Sheriff sighed. "Yes, you told me about it last week. You know, that phone call where you failed to mention that you had not yet seen a doctor?"

"Okay, so guilt trip aside, do you know where I should start?"

"Well, have you tried asking Melissa?" His dad asked.

Stiles groaned, of course, Melissa McCall was a fucking nurse. She was bound to know some Omega OB-GYN's even if that was not the area she worked in.

"Well, no but now I'll give her a call. Thanks dad." Stiles said before hanging up with the older man.

He quickly dialed Melissa's number and hoped that it was one of the rare nights that she had off. The phone only rang once before the lovely lady herself answered.

"Hello Stiles." She greeted warmly.

"Hello Melissa!" Stiles greeted before pausing. It was about fifty-fifty odds whether or not the nurse knew that Stiles was pregnant yet. Well, might as well hop into it. "So, I'm pregnant and in need of acquiring an Omega OB-GYN."

“Oh!” She exclaimed. (Clearly no one had spilled the beans) “Well, alright. I know a few doctors. What is the criteria you’re looking for apart from an Omega Specialist OB-GYN?”

"Haven't thought that far yet." Stiles replied honestly. "I think I'd prefer a female doctor. Beyond that I don't really have any specifications? Not like I'll be allowed to get an abortion so no point looking for one that might be willing to perform one." Stiles sighed, unwittingly spilling more information than he had really planned on.

There was just something about the nurse that soothed Stiles enough to feel comfortable revealing information to her. She was better at it than her son but at least Scott was getting there.

"Well, how about I look for one that has performed abortions anyway just in case."

And that, right there - the willingness to go above and beyond - was one of the reasons Stiles thought of Melissa as a second mom. She would never replace his mom but she was as loving and caring as any mother and definitely treated Stiles like a second son.

Stiles felt the tears welling up and tried to choke them back lest Melissa figure out he was getting emotional. "Yeah, s'good idea. Thanks Mel."

"No problem. And Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you honey and I'm here for you."

Stiles sniffled. "Love you too." And hung up, letting the tears burn hot scalding tracks down his cheeks as they finally fell. He had the most amazing support system and he was not sure what he did to deserve them but he was not giving them up for anything. He would fight tooth and nail to keep them.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles left it up to Melissa and decided not to worry about getting a doctor. Sure there were likely things that he was missing, things that the as-yet-to-be-decided doctor would lecture him on but as far as caring went, Stiles honestly did not. If he had the option of burying his head under a blanket and ignoring the world, he would absolutely choose it. Unfortunately a growing bean in his stomach dictated that he had to do something.

Work pretty much went as usual with the increased workload. Stiles was grateful for it and allowed himself to dive in, only really appearing for his weekly dinner with his dad and Jordan. Thankfully Jordan was a whiz in the kitchen and Stiles got to look forward to a home cooked meal, provided he brought dessert.

There seemed to be a theme at his dad's house but Stiles could not quite put his finger on the pudding.

When Stiles walked into the house it smelled like garlic and onions. Stiles practically salivated at the smell and tried not to run into the kitchen. "I'm here!"

His dad poked his head around the doorway and grinned at him. "Thought we were going to have to start without you!"

"Don't listen to him!" Jordan yelled from somewhere further in the kitchen.

Stiles laughed as his dad stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared into the kitchen. Stiles followed the sounds of laughter into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his dad and Jordan hugging in front of the stove. There was just something so warming about seeing his dad so happy, it made Stiles think that there was hope for him as well.

Not now with the pregnancy but before that news, yeah he had had hope.

"Smells good!"

Jordan turned to look at him without breaking out of the Sheriff's arms and smiled at Stiles. "We're having spaghetti! Hope you're hungry because as usual I made way too much food."

Stiles grinned. "I'm a Stilinski, Jordan. I'm always up for lots of food."

Jordan laughed and gave a knowing smile at his boyfriend before turning his attention back to Stiles. "Since this lug is being completely unhelpful, could you set the table for me?" He asked, laughing as the Sheriff pouted and nipped at his chin.

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and set about getting everything out for dinner. There was something soothing about the familiarity of setting the table, getting ready to sit down for a family dinner. Stiles felt like he could breathe.

"So I brought some brownies, homemade too!" He grinned as he slid said brownies onto the counter. If there was one thing that Stiles could bake it was his grandma's special recipe brownies - the only thing special about them being that she added extra chocolate chips to the batter.

"I conned Jordan into making garlic bread as well." His dad said, throwing Stiles a wink from his place glued to Jordan.

"Oh my gosh, I don't think I'll be able to move if you stuff me full of food. My old room will be calling me name, I can just tell." Stiles grinned as he seated himself at the table.

The ringing of his phone pulled Stiles' attention and he looked at the number, it was unknown. He shrugged and excused himself from the kitchen, answering the phone as he walked into the living room. "Hello?"

"Is this Stiles Stilinski?" The female voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Uh, do I know you?" Stiles asked, ever the suspicious cop's son.

"No, Mr. Stilinski, you do not. My name is Laura Hale, I am a friend of Melissa McCall’s. She gave me your information and asked if I would be willing to take you on as a patient."

Finally the pieces were starting to click into place. "Oh! You're the Omega Specialist OB-GYN?"

"Yes! From what Melissa has told me you recently found out you are pregnant and are looking to acquire an OB-GYN. As it happens I do have availability for a new patient and I was wondering if you wanted to come in for an interview."

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. This was another step in the right direction. "Yeah, yes, of course. When would you like me to come in?"

"Well, we have an opening tomorrow morning at ten am if you're available."

That was cutting it a bit close for Stiles getting the time off but he would spin it with his boss. This appointment could not wait however.

"Yeah, I can be there. Do I need to bring anything?" He asked as he paced around the room. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

"If you have your medical files it would be great if you could bring those along and if not I can get your family doctor's office to fax them over to me."

"Okay, I think I have them somewhere. I guess I will see you in the morning Dr. Hale."

"See you in the morning Mr. Stilinski."

They hung up the phone and Stiles stood staring unseeingly across the room. Now that he had the doctor's appointment it all seemed a bit more real. He was not sure if that was a good thing or not yet.

"Stiles?"

He turned and looked at his dad who was standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face.

"Everything alright?"

Stiles frowned and nodded. "Yeah, that was the OB-GYN that Melissa was looking into getting for me. Seems I have an appointment tomorrow morning." He explained.

"Why don't you come to the table and we can discuss this over dinner. We don't want the perfectly good hot meal that Jordan prepared to go cold."

Stiles followed his dad into the kitchen and smiled at the spread on the table. The plates were piled high with spaghetti and meatballs and gooey looking cheesy garlic bread sat sliced on a plate in the middle of the table.

"Damn Jordan, you outdid yourself." Stiles whistled as he seated himself. Jordan grinned and dug into his food.

"So, who is this doctor?" The Sheriff asked as he started in on his own plate of food.

"A Dr. Laura Hale."

"Oh!" Jordan exclaimed. "I know Laura."

Stiles looked at Jordan with curiosity. "You know an Omega Specialist OB-GYN?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, she delivered Nancy's little girl Meghan."

"Oh right, I knew that." The Sheriff nodded along. Both men seemed relatively happy about it so they must have only heard good things about the doctor.

"Nancy was really happy with her, couldn't stop singing her praises." Jordan explained. "So, if you do decide to go with her I think you'll be in good hands."

It was like a black cloud that had been hanging over his head just suddenly cleared up and Stiles sagged back in his chair. With this pregnancy there were way too many unknowns for Stiles' comfort, being able to check off another thing on his checklist moving forward made Stiles feel a little bit better.

With the reality of the appointment now ringing through his head Stiles did not allow any further thoughts of the fetus to enter his head. Tomorrow would give him all the information he would need, for tonight he was free to enjoy dinner. So with one last deep breath, he smiled and dug into the pasta. It was delicious as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this is generally _not_ how you get a doctor's appointment, but we're just going with it. This applies to future chapters as well where medicine is involved - I've taken liberties!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was awake long before his alarm went off. Call it nerves or the fact that he over-analyzed everything but he had not been able to sleep a wink. Most of the night had been spent obsessively cleaning around his apartment and re-reading manuscripts.

Stiles was in the living room when the alarm went off, he could not believe that it was already eight-thirty in the morning. He seemed like only a few hours ago he was getting home from his dad's house and yet nearly ten hours had gone by.

He just knew he was going to be a zombie come three o'clock in the afternoon.

With a sigh he pushed to his feet and went to shower. He was all grimy from cleaning all night and hoped that showering would also wash away the stink of nervous sweat. The water was hot and while it did ease the tension in his muscles, Stiles still stepped out of the shower with a knot in his stomach.

He was not sure why he was so nervous for this appointment. He already knew he was pregnant, the eight pregnancy tests he had taken had confirmed that. He was not that far along but it was enough to already be messing with his hormones.

Maybe it was just the fact that Stiles did not want to even have to have this appointment, wished that the circumstances that had brought him here had never happened.

"If ifs and buts were pots and pans there'd be no need for tinkers." Stiles muttered to himself as he got dressed. It was a saying that his grandma on his mom's side had always said and essentially it meant you could not make excuses for your reality. He was pregnant and he had to accept that, even if everything in him rebelled against the notion.

Not that the saying helped him in anyway it did pull a smile across his mouth as he finished getting ready. He could well imagine the fondness of his grandma whispering those words into his ear as she pulled him in for a hug. He ached in that moment for her, the familiar gaping in his chest whenever he thought of her springing tears to his eyes.

His little bean would never have a chance to meet her, the wonderful woman that she was, or his mother.

The ringing of his phone brought him back to reality and Stiles scrambled to answer it as he wiped away his tears. "H-hello?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Hey Stiles!" Jordan greeted him. "I was just wondering if you wanted some company for your appointment this morning."

"Wha--really?" Stiles asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah. Your dad and I were talking about it last night and we figured, if you were okay with it, that someone should join you. So he's given me the morning off. That is if you want the company."

Stiles sucked in a huge breath and let it out slowly. "Oh man, Jordan, you don't know how much of a relief that is. I definitely need the company."

"Good, I'm glad to be of service. Do you want me to pick you up or meet you at the office?"

"Uhh," Stiles thought about it. "how about I meet you there that way you can just head into the office once the appointment is done?" Stiles' voice lilted up at the end in question.

"Works for me. Your appointments at ten?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just text me the address and I'll be there for ten to ten."

Stiles smiled. "Thanks Jordan."

"Anytime Stiles." Jordan said before hanging up.

Stiles quickly texted Jordan the address and then cursed as he realized the time. He only had about thirty minutes to get dressed, grab something to eat and be out the door if he was going to make it on time to meet Jordan at the office. He set about getting ready in record time and managed to snag a power bar before running out the door.

The clock had just ticked over to nine-fifty when Stiles pulled into the parking lot. He saw Jordan’s car parked about three spaces away from him and waved at the deputy when he stepped out of the car. At one point it had been odd to see the man in civilian clothes, Stiles wondered when he had become used to the sight.

Jordan pulled Stiles in for a tight hug when he stepped out of the car and Stiles allowed himself a moment to lean in to the strong grip. Jordan gave hugs like nobodies business, enveloping you so that it felt like you momentarily disappeared from the world. Stiles squeezed the Alpha before stepping back and gesturing over his shoulder.

“Let’s go get this fetus checked out!” Stiles grinned with fake enthusiasm. Jordan merely rolled his eyes, seeing right through the ploy.

When they stepped into the office it was all neutral colours with brown accents and Stiles felt himself easing just the slightest. He had been worried about stepping into a bright, baby happy room and yet the only thing that pointed to children was the little play section in one corner of the sitting room. 

Stiles stepped up to the counter as Jordan went to take a seat. He was given paperwork to fill out and sign, and before he knew it Stiles was in a back room sitting on a cot waiting to meet Dr. Laura Hale. He almost wished he had agreed to have Jordan in the room with him but knew he would be more honest with the doctor if he was alone.

A knock on the door sounded right before it was opened to admit a much younger looking doctor than Stiles had been expecting. She looked to be about his height with long brown hair and kind brown eyes. She really was quite beautiful.

“Hello Mr. Stilinski, I’m Dr. Laura Hale. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Dr. Hale greeted as she held her hand out for Stiles to shake. 

“Hi Dr. Hale, you can call me Stiles.”

“Stiles then.” She smiled. “Now, I read over your files that the nurse photocopied, and I just have a few questions.”

“Okay, um ask away.”

“This is your first time visiting an OB-GYN?” She asked, jotting Stiles’ answer down on a piece of paper. “Have you ever been told you should see an OB-GYN?” 

Stiles frowned and shook his head. “No, well not by any doctor. My dad told me I should see one because he’s an Omega and said it would be a good idea but, you know, life got in the way.”

Dr. Hale nodded. “And, other than what brought you in today, do you have any concerns about your health?”

“I mean, not really? Sometimes my periods are super fucking bad with the cramps but I’m on the pill - which, by the way, did absolutely nothing apparently because I _still_ ended up pregnant - but yeah, no concerns.” Stiles rambled on. 

Dr. Hale nodded. “I see. Well, unfortunately, what the pharmaceutical companies do not advertise is that sometimes, even with all the precautions taken, with a really compatible Alpha it almost acts as a neutralizer to the effects of the pill.” She explained. Stiles sat there dumbfounded.

“But it was only one night!” He nearly yelled, dismayed. 

She frowned. “Were there multiple sexual encounters during that one night?”

Stiles blushed, because yeah there fucking was, and explained. “There were, uh, well, two Alphas and myself involved during the night of conception. So, yeah, _lots_ of sexual encounters.”

“I see.” Dr. Hale jotted down a few more things before turning to Stiles. “If you’re comfortable with having me attend to you throughout your pregnancy, I’d like to conclude the interview and start today with a full check-up?”

“Yeah, that’s cool with me. Honestly if I left here today and you weren’t my doctor, I’d likely not see anyone else. Just, you know, too unhappy with everything.” Stiles admitted as he swung his feet and looked down.

“Well, as per regulations, I have to run through all of your options with you. So why don’t you get yourself undressed and I’ll grab some pamphlets for you.” She suggested and Stiles nodded, watching her leave the room. Stiles was grateful that she did not push for a further explanation.

Stiles is sure what followed was procedure, with a pee test and some blood being drawn for blood work. Dr. Hale seemed happy with his overall health and they spent some time going through what Stiles’ options were for the pregnancy. They touched briefly on abortion and adoption, and while Stiles was still heavily contemplating adoption they tabled a further discussion for later.

At the end of the appointment Stiles got himself scheduled to return in two weeks time for an ultrasound and his blood test results. All in all the appointment went a lot smoother than Stiles had been anticipating and he was able to genuinely thank Dr. Hale.

“I am here for you, Stiles. Pregnancies are hard enough for someone with the medical knowledge of what is happening to their bodies, so please do not hesitate to call or set up an appointment to come see me if you need to. I want this pregnancy to run as smoothly as it possibly can for you.” Dr. Hale said as Stiles met her in the hallway after she had left the room to allow him to get dressed.

Stiles shook her hand one last time. “Thank you for everything.”

He walked out to the waiting room and smiled as Jordan shot to his feet. “So, how’d it go?” 

“Well, I’m still pregnant.” Stiles tried to joke but it fell flat. “She says I am quite healthy and so far as she can tell everything looks good with the fetus. She took some blood to run some tests and I’ve got an appointment in two weeks for an ultrasound. Not much else really.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear at that at least everything is alright. You going to tell your dad about the appointment? I’m sure he’d loved to go with you to your first ultrasound.” Jordan smiled.

“Yeah, I think my old man would cry if I told him he wasn’t allowed to attend.” Stiles laughed, picturing his dad’s hangdog look if Stiles told him he was not allowed to go. His dad might be the Sheriff but he was the biggest sap ever and knew how to work his puppy dog eyes.

Jordan laughed and nodded. “You’re right.”

They made their way out to the parking lot and stopped beside Stiles’ car. “Thanks for coming with me.” Stiles said into Jordan’s shoulder as the deputy pulled him in for a hug.

“Anytime Stiles, really. I’m here for you and so is your dad, you know that right?”

Stiles nodded, not moving from his spot snuggled into the Alpha’s chest. “I love you.” Stiles sniffled into his neck.

“Aww, I love you too little man. Now,” Jordan pulled away to give Stiles a once over. “are you going to be okay going to work or do you think you should take the day off?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m pregnant, Jordan, not some delicate mayflower. I’ll be fine going to work.” Stiles ducked away from Jordan as the older man tried to ruffle his hair with a grin.

“Alright, alright, just making sure. Try and have a good day?” Jordan asked as Stiles opened his driver side door.

“Yeah, you too. Tell dad I said hi.”

Jordan nodded and turned to walk to his car. Stiles stood for a moment and allowed the fresh air to cool his lungs before getting into his car and heading to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _More liberties~_


	8. Chapter 8

Beacon Hills was by no means a big town but neither would Stiles call it a small town. Running into Chris the other week had not entirely been a surprise but Stiles had hoped that the town was big enough that he could hide away from both Alphas until well after the pregnancy was over.

Life was never that easy.

Going to the doctor’s office two weeks later with his dad in tow, Stiles had felt perfectly safe about not running into either Chris or Peter. So to see Peter walking out of the building’s doors as he and his dad were getting out of the cruiser, well, it was definitely a surprise.

Stiles squeaked and tried to duck behind his dad to avoid being seen, and it would have worked too if his dad had cooperated. 

“What the hell are you doing?” His dad laughed as he looked over his shoulder at his son. Stiles grimaced up at the Sheriff and brought a finger to his mouth, the universal sign for ‘shhhh’. 

Maybe it was the wind blowing his scent over or the Sheriff’s question whispering on the wind, but whatever it was, something caught Peter’s attention and the Alpha looked over at them. Stiles groaned internally at the slight smile that graced the older man’s face as he changed his course and headed straight for them. If Stiles could he would be banging his head against a wall at this point.

His dad did not move but Stiles resigned himself to the disastrous meeting that was about to take place and stepped out from behind the older man. He glanced awkwardly up at the approaching Alpha, no longer able to pretend that he did not see Peter. Though he emphatically refused to wave back at Peter he did nod as the werewolf stepped up to them.

“Hi Stiles.” Peter said with a small smile.

Stiles shuffled his feet a bit and grin-grimaced up at the man. "Hi Peter." They stood around, an awkward silence filling the air. His dad nudged him out of his funk. "Oh, uh, Peter this is my dad, Noah. Dad, this is, uh, Peter." Stiles valiantly ignored the questioning look that his dad sent his way as the two older men turned to each other to shake hands.

"Nice to see you, Sheriff." Peter smiled genially before looking at Stiles again. "And how are you, Stiles? Chris mentioned you were feeling unwell the last time you two spoke." Peter says it like they speak all the time, like he has not just randomly run into his one night-stand and said one-night stands dad.

Stiles thanks every star in the sky in the next moment for his dad and his ability to read a situation - even if Stiles could have used that ability a few minutes ago.

"Actually, we have an appointment we need to be getting to. It was nice seeing you again, Peter." The Sheriff says with a nod as he gently tugs Stiles towards the building. Stiles frowned at his dad, the words running through his head. His dad knew the Alpha? That did not bode well for Stiles.

"Wait," Peter pleads. "can I at least get your contact information? I feel like we have a few things to talk about." Peter says, nodding ever so slightly at Stiles' stomach.

Holy shit on toast, the werewolf knows. Stiles can feel himself blanching, nausea creeping up on him until he feels light headed with it. Stiles breathes deeply to keep himself from fainting and fumbles with his phone. Might as well hand over the information so he can leave this shit-show sooner. He can always ignore any messages or block the number, whatever he does it will be later.

Stiles watches numbly as the Alpha enters his contact information and quickly sends himself a message, the answering beep in the man's phone signalling that he received it. With a penetrating stare he hands the phone back to Stiles, his warm hands cradling Stiles' hand for but a moment before pulling away.

There is way too much in the stare that Peter levels Stiles' way for the Omega to parse out but he can well imagine what the man would like to say to him. The emotion that Stiles can identify seems to be frustration but his dad is pulling him away in the next second. Stiles thanks his dad silently as he throws one last anxious look over his shoulder at the Alpha.

Peter is standing where they left him, just watching them.

Stiles turns away, the nausea accompanying him, and he quickly runs to the bathroom. The one thing about this pregnancy that is making him hate it even more is the morning sickness. Being stuck on his knees in front of the porcelain throne is the absolute last thing that he wants to do.

His dad follows him into the bathroom and holds the stall door open so that Stiles has as much space as possible for his puking needs. It is likely only moments of actual throwing up but it feels like it is ages before his stomach feels calm enough for Stiles to sit back and wipe off his mouth.

"How in the fuck did you deal with this?" He demands, grabbing onto the hand that his dad offers him.

"Well, the same way that you are son. On my knees in front of the toilet." His dad says with a wink as he leads Stiles to the sink.

"Ha ha, very funny." Stiles says as he rolls his eyes and washes his hands before splashing water onto his face.

"So, we just ignoring the elephant in the room?"

Stiles glares at his dad in the mirror. "Yes, for this moment in time, we are absolutely ignoring the elephant in the room."

The Sheriff nods, holding back a smirk, as they make their way out of the bathroom and head towards the doctor's office. The room is a lot busier this time around and Stiles wonders if that is because it's an afternoon appointment or if he is just paying more attention this time.

They have barely seated themselves before Stiles' name is being called and the two Omegas are being lead back into a small office. Stiles quickly changes into the robe provided for him before looking around the room. Stiles makes note of the ultrasound machine, the uncomfortable looking bed, and a small stool. His dad takes up residence on the stool and watches Stiles as he hops up onto the bed.

"So, I'm bringing up the elephant now as we wait." The Sheriff says in warning. "When you said Alphas I believe you failed to mention that one of those Alphas was Peter Hale, the lawyer that we regularly deal with at the station."

Stiles knows his mouth is hanging wide open but he cannot help it. "Uh, you say that like _I_ knew. Which, by the way, I had no freaking clue about until you just told me. So, yeah, I didn't hold back any pertinent information on purpose."

The Sheriff hums in thought before leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "I see. I know you told me it was a one-night stand but you really failed to exchange any kind of information with these guys?"

There is something like disbelief colouring the older Omega's voice and Stiles cannot blame him for it. The Sheriff has always made sure that Stiles was prepared for things in life. Like making sure that his son knew to make note of all exits in a room, possible weapons he could use out of everyday items, and to exchange information with people when the situation may come back to bite him.

Stiles remembers vividly discussing this very scenario on a road trip one summer. His dad had made sure to corner him when he knew that Stiles would not be able to make his escape and boy had it been very effective. The memory was burned into his memory and yet Stiles had still managed to land himself pregnant from a one-night stand while single.

"Well, dad, though I wasn't drunk I _admittedly_ did not have my mind on making sure I got their numbers." Stiles sasses the older man.

It is his dad's turn to roll his eyes and shakes his head at Stiles. "Don't be a little shit. You know I love you but I think we can both admit you dropped a few balls here. And, you failed to mention that the Alphas in question _were a couple_."

Stiles winces because yeah that might have been information he should have shared with his dad. It is one thing when a one-night stand with two Alphas is a grouping of strangers, it is an entirely different situation when the Alphas in question are in a relationship and might have the ability to support Stiles and any offspring they may have.

 _Stiles knows this_. Stiles also does not want it.

He has been through the scenario of his future over and over again. Some of the end results are great and others not so great, but each one ends with Stiles not getting what he wants.

"Dad," Stiles whispers, the tears coming up strong from nowhere. " _I don't want this._ Any of it. This is literally the worst possible outcome from a one-night stand and it has put me off casual sex for life. I hate everything right now and just _breathing_ is hard. I can barely manage to get out of bed, let alone think about the fact that in roughly seven and a half months I'm going to be bringing a tiny human into the world."

Stiles is crying by the time his little rant is done and his breath is coming way too quickly. He can feel a panic attack coming on, can feel that there is nothing he can do to stop it but before he can panic any further he is being pulled into a strong chest.

His dad's arm have pulled him securely into his chest and are holding him tightly. Stiles buries his face in his dad's neck and cries. It feels cathartic to get the tears out with someone around who can just hold him through them.

Before Stiles can pull away and they can talk about it though there is a light knock at the door and Dr. Hale is walking in.

 _Doctor Hale_.

Stiles' brain whirs as everything comes clicking into place and he realizes that he has unwittingly managed to get himself a doctor that is more than probably related to Peter. The tears spring up again and Stiles laughs, it hurts. It feels like the world is conspiring against him.

Stiles is not sure how long he sits there crying miserably in his dad’s arms before he finally feels dried up enough to sit back. Doctor Hale is standing calmly by the door, looking concerned and like she has a thousand questions but keeps quiet. Stiles is grateful for that small kindness even if he knows it will not last all that long.

“Would you like a few more moments, Stiles?” She asks. “I can go grab you a bottle of water if you would like.”

It is a kind offer but Stiles shakes his head. “No thanks, Dr. Hale. My bladder is full enough as it is, I’d rather get the ultrasound out of the way first.”

She nods and directs Stiles to lie back on the bed as she get the machine ready. She pulls the sheet over Stiles’ lower half before pulling up the robe and squirting the gel onto his stomach. Stiles registers the cold of it but is so lost in his head that it takes his dad calling his name for Stiles to register the odd sound pulsing through the room.

“Well Stiles, it seems that there is an extra surprise in here for you.”

He hears his dad gasp but it takes Stiles a second to understand what Dr. Hale is saying. It sounds like she is implying-

“Twins.” She concludes. Stiles feels even more faint than when he walked into the office and he is honestly not sure how that is possible. He can hear his shallow gasps echoing throughout the tiny space so he squeezes his eyes shut and focuses instead on other things.

He grips the sheet in his hands, feeling the coarse material stiff against his fingers. He takes a deep breath in and can pinpoint his dad’s smell, _warm comfort home_. He can hear the ticking of the clock on the wall. As all of the sensory input dials down in such a way that Stiles can make sense of them he finally feels himself calm down.

“Would you like to hear the heartbeats after I’ve taken a picture?” Dr. Hale asks, and the way she is looking at him makes Stiles think that this is not the first time she has asked.

“Y-yeah.”

She hums and moves the wand around until the static clears and suddenly the sound of a baby-fast heart is booming through the room. If it were not for the fact that Stiles knows that Dr. Hale currently has the wand positioned over his stomach he would fear he was hearing his own heartbeat through the speakers, his heart is beating that quickly.

“That’s the first one, and here,” she moves the wand to the left, fiddling a moment before pausing. “Is the second baby.”

It is surreal being able to hear the heartbeats of not one but _two_ fetuses growing inside of him. He frantically searches out his dad’s gaze and laughs at the look of disbelief colouring his features.

“Can’t say I was expecting that, son. We certainly don’t have a history of twins in the family, on either side.”

And Stiles cannot help it, he turns to Doctor Hale before he has even thought about it and blurts out his question. “Is there a history of twins in _your_ family?” His question comes out more strangled and loud than he meant but Stiles is too busy breathlessly waiting for her answer to really care.

Doctor Hale is kind of gaping at him, obviously confused. “There is but I do-” but she cuts herself off as her eyes go wide. Stiles can just see the gears clicking into place as the evidence makes itself known to her. She had clearly met with her relative before this appointment and had walked in on said patient sobbing in his dad’s arms; she knows that Stiles is pregnant from a one night stand and his asking her about twins in the family can only mean one thing: Peter must be involved.

Stiles can tell that she clearly wants to ask but is being professional about it. He sighs. “Yes, Peter is one of the Alphas from the one-night stand.” 

“I see.” Is all she says and Stiles really wants to applaud her acting abilities because wow is she ever straight faced. “Since I’m done with the external exam, why don’t you go relieve yourself and we can continue on with the internal exam.” Dr. Hale tells him, so he nods and hops down, gingerly making his way to the bathroom.

His fucking life. _Twins_.


	9. Chapter 9

It is easy to get lost in his head, Stiles has struggled with the problem his entire life, but sitting there peeing out what amounts to way more urine than he thought he could carry, Stiles finds just that happening. There was a possibility of hope if he were carrying one child. He had one income, a small apartment, and enough support to keep his head above the water.

Now with twins involved? Even if Stiles cut out all of his extracurricular activities, stopped buying all but the bare minimum, the only way he would survive would be applying for relief from the government. Unfortunately Stiles knows from one too many cases that his dad has dealt with that with the Alpha in question alive and well, and seemingly well to do, there is no way he will get granted the grant.

In fact, Stiles knows that if he tries that avenue that guaranteed Peter and Chris will be contacted concerning the Omega pregnant with their children. It is a clusterfuck that he will avoid if at all possible, including reaching out to the Alphas in question, over involving government employees.

“Stiles?!”

“Fuck!” Stiles swears as he nearly falls off the toilet.

“Stiles! Answer me right now or I’m breaking down this door!” His dad threatens.

“Shit, no, I’m alright dad!” Stiles yells back as he hastily wipes and flushes before he quickly washes his hands. He whips open the door and his dad pulls him in for a hug. “Dad, I’m fine. Sorry, just got stuck in my head a bit there.” Stiles says, trying to reassure his dad.

The Sheriff hugs him tighter, sighing heavily into Stiles’ hair. “You need to stop worrying me son. One too many surprises cannot be good for my health or yours.”

Stiles pulls away from his dad and looks him in the eye. “I just needed some space to breathe. Too many surprises have come my way so I just had to sit for a moment. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

The Sheriff stares at him, his eyes boring into Stiles’ own, and looks him over twice before nodding. They make their way back to the room side by side and Stiles takes a second to bump his shoulder against his old man’s. They are going to be okay even if everything seems to be going to shite right now.

His dad bumps him back with an uncertain smile. Stiles hates himself in that moment for the stress he has already caused his dad and for the future stress that is still an unknown but absolutely coming their way. If Stiles believed in magic right about then he would be hoping for a genie to come grant him wishes and just eliminate the one-night stand from every happening.

Dr. Hale is waiting patiently when they walked back into the room and gestured Stiles back up onto the table. She directs Stiles to pull up his legs and brace his feet against the stirrups at the end of the table, baring himself to her gaze. It is uncomfortable in a way that Stiles has never felt when spreading his legs and he immediately wants to close them again.

“I just need to check to make sure everything feels alright internally, it shouldn’t take long, and then you will be all done.” Dr. Hale said as she pulled on a glove and lubed up her hand.

It was all Stiles could do not to flinch as her cold hands probed at his entrance. If he was not past the point of caring he might have felt violated but as it was he just closed his eyes and added it to the list of growing issues he had with the pregnancy. His body was no longer his own and that was never more apparent than when a doctor was feeling him up so that she could check that the new occupants were safe, comfortable, and probably happy.

“Well, Stiles, everything is looking good. I’m just going to order some more bloodwork since now we have new information on the pregnancy and we will schedule another appointment.” She said as she took off her gloves and handed Stiles some tissues. “Do you have any questions?”

Stiles cleared his throat. Sure he had questions, more than he could articulate, but he started with a pertinent one. “What are the chances that one or both of the babies will be werewolves since there’s a chance that one of the potential father’s is a werewolf?”

Dr. Hale hummed as she leaned back on her stool. “Well, there are some tests we can do but not until later on in the pregnancy as the risk of causing a stillborn is too high right now. If you’ll allow me to be frank?” She asked and Stiles nodded. “Unless you think it will be a problem, I recommend _not_ finding out before the birth because even later on there’s a high risk of causing harm to the child. If you’re going to be happy either way, or as happy as you can be given the situation, I would personally recommend not doing the test.”

Stiles blew out a breath, not completely surprised with the response. As advanced as medicine was there were still aspects of the human body that should not be tampered with. Stiles was about to ask another question when Dr. Hale spoke up again.

“In the spirit of being frank, and verging on patient-doctor confidentiality, if the father turns out to be, well, if it turns out to be my uncle Peter, I’ll be able to tell once you’re roughly 6 months along.” She confided and Stiles could feel that his mouth had dropped open.

“Are you shitting me?!” Stiles whisper-shouted as he sat up and turned to face the doctor. “That’s something you can tell?”

“Well, I’m a werewolf. We can smell kin.”

Stiles frowned. “So you’re telling me I’ll start to, what, stink like Peter? Like your uncle?” He did not like the sounds of that.

Dr. Hale shrugged and nodded, mouth pursed as she observed Stiles. “You’ll smell like a version of him. No two werewolves smell alike but when there is a blood relation there are enough similarities to be able to pinpoint. So if one or both of your children are werewolves, I’ll be able to smell it. So will any Hale werewolves you encounter. They won’t necessarily know that it’s Peter’s child but that it is from the Hale line.”

“And is that a good thing?” The Sheriff asked, breaking his silence. Stiles glanced over at him and smiled. He was happy that his dad was there with him. 

“Well, the Hale name carries a lot of notoriety. Our pack has done a lot for the supernatural world and we hold a seat on the Council. I wouldn’t say it’s _bad_ thing.”

The Sheriff hummed but otherwise said nothing. Stiles guessed that had to do with the fact that it was his appointment but his brain was too full, too lost at sea looking for an anchor to be able to grasp anymore questions that he knows he wanted to ask.

The room falls into silence as they all process the information present to them before Dr. Hale nods. “Well, if that’s it, I’ll just print the paperwork for more bloodwork and we’ll have the secretary book you in for your next appointment.”

It does not take long afterwards to get everything settled and the next thing Stiles knows, he and his dad are walking out into the parking lot. The fresh air does wonders to clear Stiles’ head and he takes a moment to take a deep breath, filling his lungs.

“So, how about we grab some food.”

“I mean, yeah, I could eat.” 

They end up going for ice cream because it is all Stiles feels like he can stomach and he gets the biggest bowl of ice cream that the shoppe has. He gets scoops of chocolate, strawberry, and rocky road while his dad goes for tiger stripe. As it is the middle of the summer they sit outside and bask in the warmth of a pretty great day, if one is only looking at the weather.

“So now that Peter knows you’re likely pregnant, what are you going to do?”

“Always have to ask the tough questions, don’t’cha?” Stiles asked as he stuck his tongue out at the older man. “Can’t you at least let me process that I’m now carrying two beans in my stomach? I honestly can’t even _think_ about talking to him or Chris right now.”

His dad sighed. Stiles felt like that was a sound he would be hearing a lot of in the near future.

“Unfortunately pregnancies go by a lot faster than anyone really thinks they do, and you’re having twins. That means twice the risk and honestly the fact that you will be showing anytime now. You have already decided abortion is not the option, so we need to iron out what is.”

Of course everything that his dad was saying made perfect sense, logically, but Stiles did not want logic. He forced himself to answer his dad anyway. “Honestly Dad, I just want to say screw them and not have the Alphas be a part of my life at all. The way I see it, three things can happen: one, I have the babies and keep them but the Alphas have paternal rights; two, I have the babies and give them up for adoption to the Alphas because they get first choice; or, three, I have the babies and somehow I’ve ended up with the Alphas and we all live happily ever after.” Stiles said with a sneer.

Stiles watched his dad’s face closely as the man seemed to consider something. Stiles took a spoonful of his ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. At least he could pretend like things were normal, sitting there with his old man eating ice cream as the world moved along around them. Even if it was only an illusion Stiles clung to it for as long as he could.

“Would option three really be such a bad thing?” His dad asked, seemingly having made up his mind.

Stiles sputtered. “Yes! Yes it would be a fucking bad thing. I don’t even _know_ them. What part of _one-night stand_ doesn’t make sense to you?” He asked sarcastically.

“Hey now, I’m on your side.”

Stiles ducked his head and mumble, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I love you, you know that. But, son, you haven’t even given yourself a _chance_ to get to know them. Going by what Peter said earlier, him and Chris have clearly been talking about you. Dare I say they might even be concerned about you. And I know Peter, have in fact worked with him on a number of occasions over the last couple of years. He’s not a bad guy.”

“I don’t care if he’s ‘ _not a bad guy_ ’, dad, I care that I never asked for any of this!” Stiles said, finishing on a yell. He was breathing heavily, fighting the urge to stand up and pace. He felt restless all of a sudden. “They could be the greatest men in the entire world _and I still wouldn’t care_. I know none of us asked for this, I know they took as many precautions as I did, but _this is my body_. They’re not the ones who are going to have to go through months where their body becomes unknown to them. They’re not the ones who are going to have to be careful with what they do for fear of hurting the babies. They’re not even the ones who are going to have to accept that their bodies are no longer their own. They literally get to stand off to the side, spectators to this farce of a fucking pregnancy while I am the one who has to endure it all. _No one can help me with that_.”

“But they could support you through it all.” The Sheriff insisted. “That’s what partners are for! If they want to be a part of your lives, do you really want to throw that away because you’re angry at the world and won’t give them a chance?” He asked, giving Stiles a look that spoke volumes.

Stiles could absolutely say that he got his pig-headed stubbornness from his dad but he pushed through his initial response, which would be another variation of fuck them. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes and did not even bother trying to stop them from falling. “Who says they even _want_ to be a part of our lives? There are just too many unknown variables, and I-I, fuck dad, I don’t even want to ask.” 

“I’m not telling you to find them right now and tell them, I’m just saying don’t close yourself off to the possibility of them.” His dad said, reaching across the picnic table to hold one of his hands. “Being pregnant is fucking scary but it’s a little bit more bearable when you have people in your life. I’m here for you as are Jordan, Mels, Scott, and I’m sure your other friends and coworkers. Having two more people, specifically the Alphas involved? I’m sure it couldn’t hurt.” His dad squeezed his hand, drawing a bitter smile from Stiles.

“Will you be there with me?” Stiles asked, voice barely above a whisper. He already knew the answer but needed the verbal confirmation.

“Of course.” His dad said with a smile, hanging Stiles some napkins to wipe up his tears. They finished their ice cream in silence, both knowing that conversation was done for the day, and headed back to the house. Stiles needed its comfort and when they arrived he headed straight upstairs to lie down.

He felt like he had barely closed his eyes before his dad was waking him up and handing him his phone, mouthing ‘It’s Peter’. Stiles flailed as he ascertained that his dad was in fact serious and bit his lip hard to keep from laughing.

What even was his life?


	10. Chapter 10

“H-hello?” Stiles asked, voice gruff from sleep. He winced know thing there was no way that the werewolf did not hear it.

“Stiles, hi,” Peter responded, maybe a hint of a smile in his voice. Since it was through the phone line Stiles could not tell but he thought he might also have detected relief.

Stiles eyed his dad who was still sitting on the bed beside him. The older Omega smiled encouragingly at Stiles causing him to huff and roll his eyes. Now that he was speaking to Peter Hale he was not going to hang up on the Alpha, no matter how childish he sometimes was.

"I'm assuming you're calling for a reason, a very particular reason, and I don't believe that this conversation should happen over the phone." Stiles said. Might as well get right to the point.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Peter said, his own sigh coming through. "Chris and I would like to meet with you, whenever is convenient for you, and have this conversation."

"Yeah, I mean, that sounds like a good plan. I could probably do lunch tomorrow, if that works?" He asked, a big part of him hoping that the Alpha would say no.

"Yes, yes we will make that work."

And while Stiles wanted to argue that they did not have to make that work he knew that it was more important to have the conversation sooner rather than later. They needed to sit down and Stiles needed to know what their thoughts were concerning the pregnancy. If their intentions did not line up with his ideal solution to this fucked up situation then they would have a problem. Well, not so big a problem as the two currently growing in his womb but big enough.

"Okay, how about Angel's diner, say twelve-thirty?"

Stiles could hear Peter's voice muffled through the phone as he most likely conferred with Chris. He wondered how they were looking at each other, what silent conversations they were having that Stiles was not a part of.

"We will see you tomorrow."

Stiles hung up after a barely whispered 'yeah' and looked at his old man. "Seems I've got a lunch date with my two baby daddies."

"Stiles," his dad sighed at him.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I suddenly feel extremely nauseated and was hoping a joke would help. Clearly it tasted as bad to you as it did to me."

Stiles threw his phone down on the end of his bed and leaned into his dad. Even though he had just woken up from a nap he felt like he could go back to sleep again. Emotional turmoil was a real thing and he wanted it noted that he had had his quota of emotional avalanches to last him a lifetime.

"So, you're meeting Peter for lunch tomorrow?" His dad asked, slouching further onto the bed and getting comfortable. Stiles snuggled down with him and grabbed the blankets and pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Both Alphas actually. They're both going to make themselves available so that we can have a chat."

The Sheriff hummed in thought. "Do you want company?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, I--no, this is something I need to do alone. They might get defensive if I show up with a bodyguard."

"That might be a better reason for me to go then," his dad harrumphed.

Stiles laughed, he could not help it. His dad was such a papa bear sometimes and Stiles would have him no other way. Stiles knows the he could not have chosen a more supportive or loving man to have as his father and he thanked whatever stars aligned to grant him Noah Stilinski.

His dad pressed a kiss to the top of his head and heaved himself up into a sitting position. "We should grab some dinner. I hear there's a Star Wars marathon going on."

Stiles grinned at his dad, willing to play along and forget for a few hours. Actually, marathoning Star Wars with his dad sounded like the best thing he had done in an age. It was a bit easier to get out of bed with his dad's helping hand and the thought of good food and good movies coming his way.

He left his phone where it was and was able to relax and enjoy his night with his dad. Staying the night was the smart choice and though he did not sleep well, he did feel rested when his dad woke him up the next morning.

It was like a numbness had taken over his entire body, his mind felt muffled and outside stimuli was not computing. He went about the motions of getting dressed and eating breakfast, making it out the door and to work on time. With the workload still quite high Stiles was busy but he knew he would have to go back and check over his work.

The clock seemed to tick faster and faster and before Stiles knew it the time read twelve-ten pm. He was sweating and a nervous tremor seemed to have taken over his hands. He clenched his hands into fits, spreading them periodically to try to stop the minute shaking but it was having no effect.

His phone chirped and he glanced at his messages. It seemed that Peter and Chris were just checking in, making sure that Stiles was not lying he supposed. Stiles wanted to be aggravated by the assumption that he would not show up after confirming that he would be there the night before but knew that he could not blame them for that fear. If it had not been for an accidental meeting Stiles would not have told them, so their fear was not unfounded.

He texted back an affirmative and poked his head around Tom's door. "Just heading out for a lunch meeting. I'll be back around one-forty-five."

Tom waved him on. Stiles tried not to abuse the system but when the words lunch meeting were mentioned around the office that generally meant a meeting with an author and those were allowed to go for a time without question. Stiles knew he would make it up to Tom later so he shoved away the guilt, grabbed his stuff, and left.

The diner was only about ten minutes away from his office so Stiles walked there. It was a nice breezy day, warm though the sun was mostly covered by clouds. It felt like the perfect day and Stiles allowed himself to enjoy it. He tried not to let his thoughts veer towards the conversation that he was going to have but even the chirping of the birds could not distract him.

It felt like his life had become a series of moments: moments that were life-altering and too grand to comprehend, like watching a tsunami coming - the water receding and the sky black as night, then the shuddering of the earth as an ocean's worth of water crashed over him.

Stiles knew he had made the right decision in choosing the diner as he smiled when it came into view. He had a lot of fond memories of eating there with his dad throughout his childhood.

Walking through the doors Stiles barely had a chance to look around before his name was being called from across the restaurant. The two Alphas were sitting in a booth looking calm and composed. Stiles wished he felt as as confident as those two looked. He made his way over and slid into the seat opposite them, smiling as Lucy brought him over a strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks Lucy."

She smiled at him. "No problem doll, you want your usual?" She asked, pad in hand.

Stiles glanced at the Alphas. "Are you two ready to order?"

They nodded so Stiles nodded at Lucy and she took down their orders already knowing that Stiles would want a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries. It was comfort food and he needed that now more than ever.

"Hi, Stiles, thanks for agreeing to meet with us." Chris said with a small smile.

Stiles frowned before he could stop himself and shrugged. "Well, I mean, it's only fair. Right?"

"Well, fair is in the eye of the beholder I suppose. We appreciate it nonetheless," Peter stepped in. He looked the most serene out of the two Alphas and Stiles supposed that had something to do with his job.

Stiles pulled his milkshake close, cradling the cup between his hands as he took a long sip of the milky goodness. He allowed his eyes to watch the Alphas' hands which were resting on the table. They looked like strong hands, Stiles' own experience reminding him that they were, and he quickly looked up before he could allow his thoughts to stray any further.

Stiles scrunched up his nose and subtly tried to roll his neck. "So, uh, where do you guys want to start?"

The Alphas looked at each other and there was more of that silent conversing Stiles assumed they were doing the other day. They seemed to come to a conclusion and Peter was the one who seemed to be the one who was going to take charge of the conversation.

"We would like to start by asking you a question first. It's an important question and depending on your answer, that will decide how we proceed."

Stiles nodded, sure he knew what they were going to ask him. They were two prime Alphas and an available, young, and healthy Omega was currently pregnant with their twins. He tried not to grit his teeth as Peter opened up his mouth.

"Do you want an abortion?" He asked.

Stiles knew his mouth had dropped open. Out of everything he has assumed they would start with, asking him if he wanted an abortion had never crossed his mind. Why would it? It was rare that an Alpha ever allowed their Omega to abort, unless the fetus was either dead or toxic to the Omega.

The Alphas were watching him closely. Peter was also likely using his enhanced senses to tell him how Stiles was feeling, though even the Omega could not say which emotion he was feeling the most: shock or relief.

"This isn't some sick joke is it?" Stiles asked, unable to stop himself from voicing the question aloud. He honestly did not think they were, everything about their posture suggested they were very serious, but it was almost too much for Stiles to understand.

They were shaking their heads in the negative, both of their mouths dropped open and leaning forward like they wanted to physically hold Stiles to convince him of their sincerity.

"We are absolutely serious, Stiles. This is not something any of us planned for but ultimately this is your body and hence, your decision." Chris said, his eyes catching Stiles' and holding them.

Stiles blew out a breath. "I didn't think it was an option so I didn't allow myself to think about it," Stiles answered honestly. He could feel a tightening in his chest and a building lump in his throat. There was so much understanding in Chris' eyes and Stiles found he had to look away from them.

"Well it is. If that is what you want we will go and sign the paperwork with you and pay for it. We will also pay for any hospital bills should you need to spend time there. Any expense that could come about from an abortion, we will cover it all." Peter said earnestly.

"Okay, bear with me here, but this seems too good to be true." Stiles said, taking a minute to drink some more milkshake. "You're telling me that you want nothing to with the decision process? That if I say right now that I want an abortion, that's it you've accepted it?" He asked, disbelief clearly colouring his voice.

Before the Alphas could respond though Lucy made her way over with their plates of food. Stiles smiled gratefully at her and dug into his curly fries before Chris and Peter had their plates. He focused on the heat and crispiness of the fries, the spice that they were coated it. He closed his and savoured the fries.

Both Alphas took moments to start in on their lunches, and silence descended around the table. That was fine by Stiles as he was hungry and now that he was eating for three, he felt it was important to concentrate on filling his belly. They ate until their plates all seemed about half empty before Chris took over the conversation.

"Stiles, _you_ are the one who will make the ultimate decision in this. It is your body that would be carrying the baby and going through the changes. If you want an abortion, then that is what will happen. We cannot make decisions for your body."

"But don't you want children?" Stiles asked, dumbfounded.

Chris shook his head. "We never thought about children, to be quite honest. We never thought we would find a compatible Omega so we never made plans for them."

"So, wouldn't that change now that you've found a compatible Omega?" Stiles asked. "Cause, like, if you guys tell me that hasn't changed your minds then you're lying."

"Yes, it changed our minds _but_ none of that changes the fact the this was completely unplanned. None of us went into that night thinking this would happen, it's why we wore condoms, Stiles. Would we want to court you afterwards if you decided to abort? Yes, that thought has crossed our minds. However, any plans we've made have not progressed passed waiting to hear what you want first," Chris explained.

Instead of responding Stiles picked up his burger and started to eat it. The Alphas followed his lead and continued eating their food. Stiles was not sure if he was sensing something that was not there but the atmosphere felt like it had become more tense.

It was unbelievable what he was hearing. He had come into the meeting thinking they would be unreasonable and that he would have to fight tooth and nail for anything he wanted. To be practically handed an easy solution to him on a silver platter? Stiles did not feel like his mental state could handle the constant up and down.

"I'm going to be honest here," Stiles started as he put his mostly eaten burger down. "since I didn't think that abortion was an option I didn't plan for it. I don't think I can handle changing my mind right now. I've been shaken up too much by everything that has happened."

Both Alphas were nodding along. Their expressions had not changed and unfortunately Stiles did not have the help of werewolf senses to tell him what they were not expressing.

"So, now that that option is off the table, what are your thoughts?" Stiles asked, a bit of his tension leaving his shoulders. Now that he has fully made a decision he did, strangely, feel better.

“Well, I guess that depends on how much you want us in involved.” Peter said. 

“You said something about courting?” Stiles asked. He was not at all sure that is what he wanted but the more information he had the better he would be able to make further decisions.

Both Alphas smiled and Stiles took a moment to admire them. They were both attractive men, that had not changed just because Stiles was unhappy with the pregnancy.

“Even before we found out you might be pregnant we wanted to see you again. We enjoyed our night with you but more than that we, at least, felt a connection and we wanted to explore it further,” Peter explained as he finished up his food. “Maybe we feel it out and it turns out it was just what it was, one fantastic night, or it turns out to be something more. If you’re amenable that is something we’d like to try.”

“And if I don’t?”

Chris stepped in. “Then we would ask that we be allowed to be a part of the child’s life. Of course we would pay for anything the child would need, or at least cover any costs you would allow us to.”

“And,” Peter again. “if the child turned out to be a werewolf, we would ask that they be allowed to socialize with the Hale pack. It is important for werewolf development to be around other werewolves.”

It was Stiles’ turn to nod along. Nothing of what they were saying or asking for had not already crossed his mind. In fact the lunch was going over a lot better than Stiles had feared it would. He is not sure if it was a byproduct of his upbringing but he had been thinking worst case scenarios first and anything else was just silly daydreams.

“I hope you understand that I cannot give you an answer right now. It’s a lot to process and I didn’t have much hope for this ending cordially,” Stiles shrugged with a half grin. He probably looked a lot more pained going by their expressions but there was nothing he could do about that.

His worldview was tilting on an axis. Never before had he encountered Alphas as mature and calm as Peter and Chris seemed to be. They were literally like the needle in a haystack of obnoxious, overbearing Alphas. Even Scott and Jordan sometimes had a tendency to allow their presence to permeate the room.

Granted, the Alphas sitting across from him were likely trying to be on their best behaviour but none of his well-honed instincts were pinging. Their postures were relaxed for the most part and their eyes were not continuously shifting. Not once did they cut him off or at all indicate that they thought he was being dramatic or ridiculous.

Stiles had not allowed himself to think about potentially ending up _with_ the Alphas but now the idea was there, like a little nugget in his brain. He was not going to poke at it right now but it was definitely something to think about.

To have two supportive Alphas to help him raise his children? If all three of them did genuinely have a connection beyond sex, well then, it was not something he would not consider.

“I feel like, because this had gone better than I had hoped for, that I should let you two know a few things.” Stiles said, waiting for their full attention before he continued. “Though I have struggled immensely emotionally since I found out I was pregnant, like I said before abortion is off the table. Now, having said that, I have been to see an OB-GYN Omega Specialist. In fact, she’s your niece, Peter.”

The Alpha in question looked at him with wide eyes and let out a little chuckle, like he could not quite believe it. Considering the chances of Stiles ending up with the one OB-GYN in all of Beacon Hills who also happened to be related to one of his baby daddies? Stiles did not blame him for his reaction.

“Yeah. I’ve had bloodwork done and an ultrasound. And,” he paused, taking a moment to fortify himself before blurting out the rest. “it’s twins.”

This time both Peter and Chris’ mouths hung open and if it were not for the fact that it was pretty big news, Stiles might have felt inclined to laugh. As it was, he looked on in sympathy as the Alphas processed the information. 

“Not going to lie, I feel like I’ve reached my quota for talking about this for the day. And,” Stiles looked at his phone. “I actually have to get back to work, but why don’t we schedule another time to get together to talk about this?” Perhaps it was a bit abrupt but Stiles could feel a discomfort travelling through his body and he was fighting the urge to scratch at his arms.

He knew the sensation was only in mind, that nothing was touching him or crawling over him, but he could not stop himself from feeling it. Sweat was starting to gather under his arms and he could feel it cooling the back of his neck.

“Okay, sure. That’s a good idea. I feel like we all have a lot to think about.” Chris said as he waved over Lucy. “One bill please.”

Lucy nodded and went to fetch the bill while the three occupants of the booth looked over their schedules and set up another time to meet.

“I’m free Sunday afternoon,” Stiles offered up.

“That works for us.” Peter said as he looked at the calendar in his phone. “Say two o’clock? We can meet here again if that works for you.”

It was a good suggestion so Stiles agreed. He could feel his breath speeding up and while he normally would have argued for paying his own bill, anything that got him out of the restaurant as fast as possible worked best for him. He pushed himself out of the booth and wobbled for a second as he got to his feet. Chris was closest and reached out to steady Stiles but he was not ready for touch yet so stepped out of reach of the Alpha. Chris’ face did not indicate what he thought of that but it seemed like both Alphas could sense he needed the space.

“I’m, uh--thanks for lunch but I’m going to go.”

Before Stiles could make it two steps away from the booth Peter called his name. “We just wanted to thank you again for meeting with us.” He said sincerely.

Stiles nodded and turned back around, heading straight for the doors. He pushed out into the open air, taking deep gulps into his lungs as his vision went a bit spotty. He quickly looked around for somewhere to sit and spotted a bench not far away. The moment he was sitting he put his head between his legs and squeezed his eyes shut.

He could not say what caused the panic attack to come over him but he was thankful that it was not a major one. Stiles was able to breathe through the worst of it with nothing but a raging headache to show for it, which he counted as a win.

He did not want to go back to work but thought that maybe going through the motions would be better than going home and allowing himself to over analyze every aspect of the lunch. Sure he would do that anyway but it was better for that to happen when it was not fresh on his mind. With his mind made up, and feeling well enough to move, he walked back to his office. When he arrived he noticed a message on his cell phone, it was from Peter.

“ **Just wanted to make sure you were alright.** ”

Was all it said and Stiles could not handle any of that right now. He replied with a simple ‘I’m fine’ hoping that would appease the Alphas, and silenced his phone. 

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful and when Stiles walked through his apartment door the first thing he did was flop onto his couch. He had a lot of information to go over and digest but at least now he felt more secure in his decisions and like he could better plan his future. It was not much but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might feel like a pretty bulky chapter but it's an important scene and I hope I did it justice. Also, just a heads up, I will not be posting a new chapter tomorrow as it is my baby brother's birthday and I'll be busy with that.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles knows that he should not have expected quiet evening. Not only did his father and Jordan know about the lunch meeting but he had texted Scott about it earlier in the day. Hearing his phone go off not once but three separate times had Stiles rolling his eyes fondly as he went to grab the cellphone from his bag.

The messages were all roughly the same, questions from his dad and Scott asking how the day went. The third message another from Peter thanking Stiles for meeting with them earlier.

Stiles really did not know what to make of the Alpha's constant need to text Stiles, to make sure that he was alright and going beyond that. They clearly practiced what they preached, Stiles could acknowledge that, but it was a foreign concept to him when paired with Alphas.

Sure Scott and Jordan were amazing people as well as being Alphas but Stiles had not encountered many such specimens over the years. He felt uneasy with the _maturity_ that both Alphas had shown but also the easiness with which they had offered to pay for Stiles to get an abortion.

The pieces did not fit for Stiles, or maybe Stiles did not fit for the pieces - the uneven cog - but whatever it was, he still did not feel great about it. It had been a wonderful meeting, far better than Stiles had hoped for, but he did not know their characters and until he had further proof that they were good people, then Stiles was reserving the right for judging them later.

He decided to tackle the message from his dad first, reassuring him that Stiles was doing alright and that nothing untoward had happened at the meeting. Stiles loved his father and cherished that he was loved enough for the man to threaten force against the Alphas should Stiles ask for it. His dad even said that Jordan had offered his services as well - the Sheriff and Jordan really were a perfect match.

They had the kind of relationship that Stiles had fantasized about when he was younger, the easy camaraderie and open love and acceptance; they complemented each other well, while also still managing to challenge each other. Stiles was not envious, only hoped that he could find that for himself.

And now it seemed like the possibility of such a relationship was at his feet and he wanted no part of it, well _almost no part_. There was so much churned up inside him but also the circumstances that have even given Stiles the opportunity for such a relationship. Needless to say it was all a little hard to swallow.

With a sigh he turned his attention to Scott's message.

" **So, how did it go?** "

"They offered to pay for an abortion."

Stiles was not surprised that his phone started ringing in the next second. "Hi Scott."

"You mean they don't want the babies?" Scott asked, offended but Stiles also thought maybe a little confused.

"No, I didn't say that. They started the meeting by saying that how we proceeded with the pregnancy was entirely up to me. That, if I wanted it, they would pay for the abortion and any medical costs that went with it," Stiles explained.

Scott hummed. "And what did you say?"

"Well, I just, you know," Stiles stopped to compose himself. " _I heard their heartbeats,_ Scott. I am not in anyway prepared to deal with this pregnancy but I had already made my decision before meeting with them. I've already planned for that decision. So even though they offered what I wanted, I took the option off the table before the meeting even began."

"And how're you feeling about that?"

Stiles laughed. "The same as I did before, except now it comes with the support of the Alphas so, a little more secure?"

"I'm glad." Scott said, allowing silence to echo down the line. "Do you want me to come over? Kira's working the night shift at the hospital so I'm free."

Stile thought about it, about the comfort that was only fifteen minutes away, but thought about how much exposure he had already had to people today. He really just needed some alone time. "No, thanks though. I think I'm just going to call it a night and hope for a good night's sleep."

Scott wished him a goodnight and Stiles managed to drag himself off the bed. He thought about eating but with the way his stomach was feeling he was sure it would come right back up. Might as well save himself a trip to the toilet.

It took Stiles too long to fall asleep, his mind too cluttered to really relax, and when he did finally find a few hours of shut eye he had strange dreams. It was a blessing when his alarm went off and he was able to drag himself to work. The day was long but he got through it one moment at a time.

Unfortunately the Alphas and the twins kept his mind occupied for most of the day and he could not say he was surprised to find a text waiting for him when he finally looked at his cellphone at the end of the day. He was surprised however that it was not from Peter but rather from Chris. As Stiles had not answered Peter's message the night before maybe they thought he would be more willing to answer Chris'.

Stiles was not sure if the thought had any merit but he did decide to answer Chris' text.

" **Hi Stiles, this is Chris. I hope you don't mind I got your number from Peter. How are you feeling today?** "

"I'm fine."

It was not long before his phone beeped that there was a new message.

" **I hope your day was less eventful than yesterday.** "

Stiles could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. It was such an odd thing to say and yet Stiles thought it was charming in its own way.

"Well, it certainly didn't contain any meetings with the Alphas of my children."

" **;)** "

A wink emoji. Stiles actually laughed out loud at that, laughed until tears ran down his face and he could not breath. He laughed until his tears became real and the sound turned to sobs. It was not funny, his life should not be a comedy of errors that melded to make the perfect storm.

And yet.

" **I know we said we would get together on Sunday but we were wondering if you’d be up for something a little more adventurous than sitting in a diner.** "

There was a candidness to the way Chris texted and Stiles found he liked it. He was honest without being annoying and forward without being overbearing.

"What did you have in mind? We could always go to the park for a picnic."

Stiles threw the offer out there before he allowed himself to think about it. If he was going to give the Alphas a chance then he had to be willing to meet with them, willing to get to know them. Every decision he made from now on would have far-reaching consequences, Stiles had to remember that.

" **We were thinking of going for a walk with our dog on Saturday, up to the peak? We could have the picnic once we reach the top.** "

It was nice of the Alpha to incorporate Stiles' idea into the plans and yet there was also an openness to the suggestion that implied Stiles could still say no. It did not have the markers of a date either and for that Stiles was grateful. He was not ready to dive right into a relationship but he could handle baby steps.

"What kind of dog do you have?" Stiles asked, instead of replying. In lieu of responding with a message, Chris sent Stiles a picture of their dog, a massive german shepherd cross. "Oh my god!!!! What a cutie!! A he or a she?"

" **Her name's Beau and she's a german shepherd-husky cross.** "

Stiles smiled. "She is beautiful! I cannot wait to meet her on Saturday."

" **Great! I'll let Peter know. I know that Beau will be excited to meet you! We will meet you, say at 3pm in the parking lot?** "

"See you then."

With the plans made, Stiles felt the knot inside his stomach unwind just the littlest bit. Baby steps.

The rest of the week went by relatively quickly and before he knew Stiles was waking up on Saturday morning. He had his weekly breakfast with his dad to look forward to so it was easy to get out of bed and make his way to his childhood home. He did not bother to get dressed, knowing that he still had a closet full of laundry at the house.

Jordan liked to joke that he always had one foot in the door just in case he ever needed to come back, as clothes were an essential.

The smell of coffee and bacon greeted him at the door, as well as the sounds of laughter. Seriously, if he did not know that his dad and Jordan grumped at each other he would swear they were only ever happen just by the fact that he almost always walk into the house to the sound of laughter.

He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. He fixed it up and took a few needed sips before finally turning to greet the other occupants of the room.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Jordan said as he winked and clinked glasses with Stiles."Breakfast is ready, we were just waiting for you to arrive."

They were seated with their plates filled with pancakes, fried eggs, and bacon. There was also a delicious fruit salad and orange juice. Definitely a feast fit for a king, or a Deputy, a Sheriff, and an Editor.

They ate their meal, sharing small talk and events of the week, carefully avoiding anything to do with Stiles or the pregnancy or the Alphas. At least, they saved it until after they all had full bellies and had at least finished a cup of coffee - which Stiles only found out was decaf after the fact. The traitors!

"So, we roughly know how the meeting went on Tuesday. Do you have any plans to meet them again?" The Sheriff asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well," Stiles cleared his throat and drank his orange juice. "I'm actually seeing them later on today."

Both Jordan and his dad paused, sharing a look, before giving Stiles their attention again.

"We're, uh, going to walk their dog up to the Peak."

They both hummed before taking the topic of conversation to something else. Saturday mornings were for food and relaxing and they stuck to that tradition. They spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon lazing about the house.

Stiles took the time to get showered and dressed, stopping to give both Jordan and his dad a tight hug before he left. It was not until he was sitting in his car, just about to leave, that his anxiety reared its ugly head. He took a few deep breaths and took the time to plug in his phone, pulling up his favourite playlist, before finally leaving.

When Stiles arrived and parked his car, he certainly was not expecting to get bowled over by Beau. He could feel himself falling, completely unprepared to catch himself, but before he could hit the ground he was caught in a strong grip and pulled securely into a muscled chest.

Peter smiled down at him when Stiles glanced over his shoulder, trying not to blush at their close proximity. Peter smiled wide and winked.

Stiles was extremely grateful that this meeting was outside, no way would he survive being stuck inside with the Alphas if they had decided they wanted to flirt with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is Beau for anyone who is curious!](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3c/6c/9c/3c6c9cd508fe94b3305fa2c59f3b3359.jpg)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a migraine yesterday so was unable to write and update, but hopefully I'm okay going forward.

Stiles looked gratefully up at Peter before pulling himself carefully out of the Alpha's hold. While he was happy to not have fallen, it was still too soon for there to be touching between them. He was not repulsed by the touch but it made him uncomfortable enough just because of what had happened last time they touched.

Stiles greeted both Alphas with a small smile before focusing his attention on the dog. Beau was beautiful, large but friendly. She was sitting patiently as Stiles bent down to pet her, laughing as she licked him in greeting.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl?" Stiles cooed at the dog, a wide smile breaking across his face. There was just something about dogs that made him so happy and he took his time petting her and telling her what a pretty girl she was.

"How old is she?" He asked, looking up at both Alphas. They were smiling down at him, as if captivated by the scene before them.

"She is four years old." Chris said as he bent down to pet Beau as well.

"Have you had her since she was a puppy?" Stiles asked, more curious about Beau's history than the Alphas'.

"Actually, we've had her since she was about a year old. We adopted her, she was the result of a puppy mill unfortunately," Peter explained as he too bent down to pet the dog.

Beau seemed extremely happy to be surrounded by so much love. She yipped and kept turning between the three of them, nudging their hands and pushing for more pets. Stiles thought she was honestly the cutest thing he had ever seen and wondered how she would react around kids.

That thought shocked him for it was the most present thought he had had yet about his future and those of the children growing inside of him. It was a real thought that he knew would need answering if he were to end up with Peter and Chris but Stiles is not sure he wanted to touch that just yet. Instead he pushed to his feet, "Shall we?" He asked as he indicated the trail off to the right.

The trail up to the Peak was a long one but not arduous. Stiles had hiked it many a time with Scott and so knew to bring lots of water and snacks, though he need not have worried as both Alphas brought along more than enough for all three of them. It was a nice day out, warm but not unbearably hot even with all of the walking.

Beau was running free, well trained off the leash. Not that Stiles was surprised by that fact as Peter was a werewolf and they were known to have a special connection with canines. It warmed Stiles to see the trust present between not only Beau and Peter but Chris as well. She constantly ran between all three of them, as if checking to make sure they were still following her as they continued up the trail.

"Do you guys come here often?" Stiles asked the Alphas, finally breaking the pleasant silence that had fallen over them.

Peter was the one to answer as he laughed at Beau's antics. "Yes. We come here every Saturday as it's Beau favourite walking spot. Not many people bring their dogs here so she likes to think of it as hers."

Stiles laughed at that, wondering if Peter thought of it as his territory as well. He was not going to raise that thought though it kept him smiling for quite awhile afterwards.

"Do you come here often?" Chris asked, turning his head to look at Stiles as they were rounding the corner near the top of the Peak.

Stiles shook his head. "Not as much as I did when I was younger. Unfortunately I'm more likely to be found reading at home than outside walking. Part of the job," he shrugged.

"And what do you do for a living?" Peter asked, picking up a stick to throw for the dog. They watched as Beau barked and raced off after the stick, successfully snatching it up before bringing it to Stiles to throw. He let it loose with a great swing before responding to the Alpha.

"I'm a book Editor," he explained. "Have been since I got out of college, actually."

The Alphas both looked intrigued but they did not ask any more questions until they reached the Peak. The top of the mountain lead out to a beautiful overhang that showed the entirety of the valley. Beacon Hills lay spread out before them and they each took long moments to admire the scene. It really was picturesque and it made Stiles want to come up here with a pen and notebook so that he could describe it.

He took out his phone and snapped a few photos.

"Did you go to college to become an Editor?" Chris asked as he stepped up beside Stiles. Beside them Peter was pulling out a picnic and what looked to be stools. Stiles was surprised as he had not noticed the bulky items when they had left the parking lot. Chris noticed his look and smiled at the Omega. "We figured having stools would be better than sitting on the hard ground."

Stiles was grateful for the chance to be able to sit down, his feet aching along with his lower back. That was the most exercise that he had done since their night together. He pulled out his water and took long sips of it before answering Chris' question. "I originally went for forensics but fell in love with my English courses that were mandatory. So I changed majors in my second year to gear towards all things books and excelled. I actually was really fortunate to get a job right out of college but I think it was just one of those right place right time kind of things."

Both Alphas looked fascinated and intrigued by Stiles' rambling, even smiling as his arms flailed as he explained. They handed over some fruit and offered Stiles his choice of a tuna sandwich, a turkey sandwich, or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He picked the tuna and groaned as he bit into it, groaning at the taste that filled his mouth. 

Stiles rarely made himself sandwiches, it took more work than leftovers and reminded him of his late mother. However, if there was one good memory he had of her it was definitely the tuna sandwiches she used to make.

"This reminds me of my mother," he had not really meant to say it aloud but he could do nothing now that the words had left his mouth. He looked over at Peter and Chris, Peter looked mildly upset likely picking things up from Stiles' scent whereas Chris just looked interested.

He had not had the greatest childhood, his mother an Alpha that could have been so much more but used her illness as an excuse to be lazy and abusive. Stiles felt like a horrible son but he was relieved when she died.

"She used to make picnics?" Chris asked but Stiles was shaking his head before Chris finished his question.

"No, just tuna sandwiches. Whenever she was in a good mood, and felt up to it, she would make these tuna sandwiches that were filled with mayonnaise and green onions and black pepper. They were one of the only things she was good at making," Stiles flushed, mortified at how much he had revealed. Sure his childhood had not been great but it was not something he wanted advertised.

By the looks of Chris and Peter, Stiles had definitely told them enough for them to connect the dots. They were both frowning and even Beau could sense his distress, making her way over and laying her head on Stiles' lap.

Tears sprung up really quickly and Stiles cleared his throat a few times, trying to prevent them from falling. He dug his fingers into Beau's fur and buried his head in the back of her neck, hiding his face away from the scrutiny of the Alphas. He held on tight to Beau breathing deeply so as to stave off any unwanted emotions.

"Stiles?"

He did not look up, ignored that his name was being called. Stiles could not handle any concern or _pity_ from either of the older men, so he chose to keep his attention on Beau. She was warm, a combination of the sun and her own body heat. Stiles felt soothed just running his hands along her body, petting her meticulously until the urge to cry left him.

He sat up and winced at the dual looks of concern being sent his way. While the afternoon had started off so promising, Stiles had gone and derailed it with a few small sentences. Of course it was going wrong, maybe Stiles had even jinxed it. Who knows? All Stiles knew was that now he wished he were home curled up under blankets in his apartment instead of being out in the open, stuck with two people who had way too much interest in him.

"Stiles?" Chris asked, reaching out a hand as if to comfort the Omega.

Stiles flinched away from Chris. "No, I'm fine. Just don't much like talking about my mot--about my childhood," he looked away from both Alphas as he continued. "Can we change the subject please?"

"Did you see that new movie that came out, the uh, the one with the superheroes?" Peter asked, completely unsure of himself.

Stiles could not help the laugh that escaped him. "You mean the Avengers?" He asked, continuing to laugh as Peter nodded. "That came out last year!" Stiles was delighted at the earnestness of Peter's question. In that moment Stiles felt completely charmed by the Alpha.

Clearly Peter wanted to change the topic and had chosen one that he thought Stiles might be interested in but that he obviously knew nothing about it. He was making an effort, wanted to cheer up the Omega, and it showed. Peter seemed more genuine in that one moment than he had even when they had been naked and bared to each other.

Stiles knew he was looking at Peter differently but he did not try to stop it. This was all part of making himself open to the idea of a relationship with these two, it was more than he had hoped for with this meeting, and warmth bloomed in his chest. He smiled at Peter and he knew it had startled the wolf as his eyes widened before an answering smiled broke across Peter's face.

The werewolf's smile was a thing of beauty.

Chris was looking between the two of them, his own smile forming as he took in the happiness spreading between his mate and their potential future mate. Stiles turned his smile on Chris, a thing like joy spreading through him as the tension that had seized his body eased.

This could work.

"Yes, Peter, I've seen the movie with the superheroes in it." Stiles said with a wink. "Have you?"

It was Peter's turn to laugh. "No, but my niece saw it and talked my ear off about it," he grinned, throwing a wink back at Stiles.

Oh god, they were flirting. They were flirting and Stiles was _enjoying_ himself. Since finding out he was pregnant this was the lightest he had felt emotionally, he felt like he had taken his first true breath. It was all thanks to the two older men sitting beside him, offering more than just monetary support. Here they were offering love and trust, happiness and comfort to a person they barely knew but wanted to get to know.

Stiles finally felt like he could look at them without judgement. It was definitely a revelation.

"You two are serious about this, about us, aren't you?" He asked, something like disbelief colouring his voice.

Instead of judging him both Alphas' eyes widened and they started nodding their heads enthusiastically.

"I don't know that I've ever been more serious about anything else in my life," Peter confessed. "Well, except for when I pursued Chris with a single mindedness that scared him I'm sure." Peter smiled fondly at the other Alpha.

Chris smiled back before looking over to Stiles. "We want to try Stiles. We want whatever you're willing to give us. If you'll allow it, we want to be in this for the long haul. Sure the circumstances are not want any of us would have wanted but I think now that it's before us? I think we should take the opportunity given to us and see where it takes us."

Stiles knew his mouth had dropped open but it seemed the Alphas finally felt comfortable with confessing to him where they had held themselves back at the diner. Stiles could handle that truth, knew that this outing had completely opened his eyes to them.

Beau barked, not to be forgotten, and nudged at Stiles' knees. He chuckled and continued to pet her as he regarded her owners. "I didn't want these babies, didn't want the Alphas attached to them, but I think I can picture it now. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy. I hate my body, cannot even look at my stomach without feeling nauseated. I feel constantly tired and before long I'll be showing and will get massive. I'm not even sure how long I'm going to be able to work considering it's twins and the toll they might have on my body. But, if you two are willing to step into this with me, then okay. I think I can finally accept that."

It was long winded and Stiles is not even sure if he made sense, but it felt good to get the truth off his chest. Both Alphas seemed so earnest, seemed to be hanging onto Stiles' every word. They were both leaning towards Stiles by the time he was done speaking, looking as if they wanted to pull him into their arms but were restraining themselves. Stiles was thankful for that restraint.

"We want this Stiles, so much." Peter said, eyes wide and boring into Stiles' own as if willing the truth of the words to settle into the Omega's brain. And settle they did, like a warm blanket around Stiles.

He leaned down and hugged Beau, hiding a relieved smile in her fur. This was another piece slotting into place. It did not mean that his future was at all sure but knowing that he could depend on the Alphas? Stiles was not so scared anymore about bringing two new human beings into the world.

"Anything you need, we're here for you, Stiles. Be it middle of the night food runs or taking you to appointments, buying things for the children, or ever just rubbing your feet when they get sore," Chris explained, though Stiles noticed he was careful not to mention mating.

Stiles thought that likely Chris avoided it so as not to scare Stiles off but they were only just starting this _relationship_. Mating was a long ways off and not at all something Stiles wanted to contemplate along with the pregnancy. One step at a time right now was all he was going to focus on and that was the babies growing inside of him.

"I appreciate that," he told them with a small smile.

Both Alphas nodded, giving Stiles small smiles of their own, before each of them turned their attention back to their food. Stiles laughed when he noticed that Beau has managed to snatch his sandwich without him noticing, the evidence some bread crumbs along her muzzle. He placed a kiss on her head and ate the fruit, raspberries and blueberries, that had been given to him.

The rest of their visit to the Peak was spent trading small stories and watching the city below. The atmosphere surrounding them was a lot more relaxed and by the time they decided to head back to the cars, Stiles even found himself joking with both Alphas.

When they arrived back at their cars, Stiles turned to the Alphas. "Would you like to join me for my next appointment?"

"Really?" Peter asked.

At the same time, Chris said, "Yes!"

Stiles smiled shyly up at both Alphas and nodded. "Yes."

They both beamed at Stiles before exchanging their goodbyes. Stiles made sure to kneel down to say his goodbyes to Beau before she was ushered into the Alphas' car. Stiles hopped into his own car, waving goodbye as he pulled out of the parking lot.

When he finally got home, Stiles felt accomplished. It no longer felt like he was in over his head. He still had his doubts, there was a part of him that was still scared because there were still so many unknowns, but he finally felt like he could get through this with his head above the water.

He no longer felt like he was drowning.


	13. Chapter 13

It was, well not _easy_ but kind of nice falling into a whatever was going on with the Alphas. They texted almost daily, just little things here and there, but Stiles found himself looking forward to it. It helped him to not hate the changing of his body so much though there were still moments where he wanted to wrap his stomach up tight and pretend like it was not getting bigger.

In the spirit of trying to make the relationship work, however, he tried to be as open and honest about his body dysphoria to the Alphas as possible. For that is what it was, _body dysphoria_. Melissa had actually been the one to enlighten him to the term but Stiles felt infinitely better being able to label _why_ he hated his changing body so much.

He could no longer go hours on end without going to the bathroom, and he certainly could not catch a few hours here or there of sleep anymore without losing a day instead of an hour to sleep. His body constantly drove him to sleep as much as possible and it felt like every hour he was either going to the bathroom to throw up or pee. It was nasty.

'It's so natural and beautiful' the websites said, all these Omega bloggers gushing over gaining a pound here or suddenly craving a food there. Stiles fucking hated it. Not only was he having to deal with _two_ human beings growing inside of him and dictating what happened to his body but he could no longer even be sure if they were not also controlling how he thought.

He felt miserable more often than not. Even when Stiles knew he was looking forward to something, like the release of a new movie or getting one of the manuscripts he was working on published, the joy seemed faint. Like looking out over the sea and seeing the light house but realizing that it was also so far away.

It had only been about a week since he had gone to the Peak with the Alphas but every day felt like astronomical growth was happening, not only inside of his uterus but in his thinking. He was getting ready for the twins but also dreading the day when he would be forced to stop his everyday life.

He had done enough reading, twins were hard on an Omega's body, more often than not an Omega was forced to go on bed rest about a month before their due date. While realistically he knew that was months away some moments it felt like it would happen tomorrow. He did not even want to contemplate what would happen if he had to go on leave _sooner_ than that.

Stiles was at work when his phone rang, it was Friday and most people in the office were already winding down for the weekend. Even though it was only one o'clock their office tended to close early on Fridays, it certainly boosted moral and meant people did not mind working later hours on other days.

"Stilinski speaking."

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the line. "So professional!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Scott, what are you doing calling my work line?"

"Well, I thought it might be nice if you joined Kira and I for dinner tonight! And since I know you mostly ignore your cell at work this was the next best option." He said, and Stiles was sure there was a big goofy grin on his face.

Stiles pouted. "Ugh, I kind of said I would do dinner tonight with Chris and Peter."

"Why don't we all go out together?!" Scott near yelled down the line. Stiles winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. He grimaced at what Scott was proposing, no way were they at the stage yet where they started meeting friends and family.

"Scott," Stiles sighed, unsure how to go about letting him down.

"No, Stiles! Don't you Scott me! I really think this is a good idea!" Scott said. "Think about it, you won't have to feel like you're on your own when with them plus this gives Kira and I a chance to meet them. We'll be out so there won't be any pressure. I really really think it'll be good," Scott pleaded.

Stiles groaned. Even without Scott's puppy dog eyes, there was just something in Stiles that had a problem saying no to the Alpha. Likewise Scott had the same problem, they had got up to many a shenanigan when they were younger because of their joint inability to reason with each other.

"I'll ask them, okay?" Stiles asked with a huff. "No promises though. If they say no, then I can't force them." Though, Stiles thought quietly, if they said no he would be hard pressed not to question their motivation behind declining.

"Dude, they'll say yes. Just text me the details later." Scott said, throwing in a goodbye just before he hung up. Stiles hung up his phone and put it back on the charger, barely having sat back when his boss yelled his name. Stiles did not jump but it was a close thing.

He pushed to his feet and walked over to Tom's office, poking his head around the door. "Yes?"

Tom looked up from behind his desk. "Oh good, you're here. Come sit down."

Stiles tried not to tense up at that. He had not done anything wrong, in fact had been doing well going through all the extra material lately, so even though the words sounded ominous he tried to remind himself that his boss was likely just going to talk about the merger.

"So Stiles, as you know, since we merged there has been a lot of extra work. You've been handling it like a champ," Tom smiled at him and Stiles let out a little smile of his own. "You've been working for this company for quite some time and you always produce top notch work. The higher ups and I have been talking, and we think it's about time you got a raise."

Stiles slumped back in his seat as he let out a small laugh. "Wow, I don't eve--thank you!"

Tom smiled, one of the more genuine ones Stiles had seen, and held out his hand to shake Stiles'. "Of course, this means that your workload will increase but we think you can handle it. There will be a raise, of course, and with the new title comes more travel as well."

In that second Stiles felt his stomach sink. Travel would not be possible once he had the twins, in fact he was going to be taking parental leave once he got close to his due date. He had not yet had the chance to tell Tom that he was pregnant and now he really did not want to. He knew though that if he did not reveal he was pregnant now that there would be consequences down the road. _Fuck_.

"Tom, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for the last week and I really hope it doesn't change what you've just told me, but I'm pregnant." Stiles felt sick even just saying it, like he was confessing a dirty little secret to his boss. In fact, his stomach rebelled and Stiles knew he was about to be sick everywhere. "Excuse me."

He ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom as fast as he could and still barely made it to the toilet. He puked up what felt like everything he had eaten in the past week. It hurt, the acid burning his throat as he emptied his stomach, sweat springing up along his body. He was crying.

This was his life now, being given good news and then ending up in the disgusting bathroom stall on his knees puking his guts out. He hated it, hated that he was now stuck in a position where a promotion might actually be out of reach all because of a freak of nature accident that occurred one night. Who would have guessed that he would somehow manage to great pregnant and have it completely derail his immediate plans for the future? Like the promotion that he had been gunning for, and which was now in his grasp, but would inevitably be given to someone who would not have to go on parental leave in six short months.

Stiles was crying, had been since he landed on his knees, and he did not bother trying to stop them. He just needed a moment to feel sorry for himself before putting on his adult hat and going back out to see his boss. Come what may he would just have to accept it even though everything in him was crying out against it.

Stiles stood up and flushed the toilet, making his way out of the stall to wash his hands and face. He felt clammy all over and would give anything to be able to go home and shower, but he still had to go back to Tom and then work for another few hours. It was not ideal but he could, no he would, handle it.

Tom was exactly where Stiles left him and he looked up in concern when Stiles walked back into the room. "Are you feeling alright?"

Stiles shrugged. "Morning sickness."

"Well, Stiles," Tom sat back with a sigh. "The situation we've found ourselves in is not ideal. The fact of the matter is: you deserve the promotion. No one doubts that and you're still going to get it. Unfortunately, we've got a number of conferences lined up for the next year that we were planning on you to attend. I'm assuming that you'll be needing to go on parental leave in seven months?"

"Six, it's twins."

"Congratulations. So in six months you'll be taking leave and be gone for an entire year."

Stiles' eyes widened at that.

"It's company policy, parental leave is paid through for a year. So, you'll be gone for an entire year and whoever fills in for you won't have your drive or expertise," Tom explained, he looked as devastated as Stiles felt. "Damn it Stilinski, I wish you hadn't told me. That way we could have all acted surprised and scrambled to do something after your promotion was well in place."

Stiles felt his heart sinking. None of what Tom was telling him sounded good and frankly just made him hate the pregnancy all the more.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You are getting the promotion and we will have you go to as many conferences as you can attend. Your work load has to increase, it comes with the title. However, when you go on leave I will take over any conferences you are supposed to attend because I don't fucking trust anyone else out there to handle them competently. Now, I cannot technically _ask_ you to work while on leave but if you did consider working from home, I'll work it out with the high-ups that you get compensated for it. Does that work for you?" Tom asked.

Stiles was a bit in disbelief, it sounded almost too good to be true. "We'll get that in writing that I'll get compensated for working from home during my leave?"

Tom laughed. "There's my hardass worker! Yes, we will get it in writing. You don't have to decide now, especially since I still have to clear this with the bosses because it will be an extra expense, but we will revisit this in a couple of months. Sound good?"

Stiles nodded. "Sounds great," Stiles stood up and reached over to shake Tom's hand. "Thank you so much, Tom."

Tom shook his hand and waved away his thanks. "You deserve it. I better get to meet those little rascals as soon as they're born, you hear me?"

"Yeah, of course." Stiles said with a smile as he made his way out of the office. He still felt queasy, his emotions having done too many ups and downs in the last thirty minutes for him to be able all calm but that was not as bad as it could have gone. Tom was a beta, had no family to speak of and his entire life was his job, but he was a good man. He worked his employees hard but he worked equally as hard.

When he got back to his desk he picked up his cell phone to text his dad the good news. There was a message waiting for him from both Chris and Peter confirming their plans for the night. He almost forgot that he was supposed to message them asking if the change in plans was alright so he did that before sending a text to his dad.

"I got a promotion!"

" **Congratulations son! So proud of you!** "

Stiles smiled at his phone. He honestly loved his dad so much.

" **Why don't we get dinner tonight to celebrate?** "

Stiles groaned. "I've, uh, kinda got dinner plans."

" **Afraid your old man will ruin the party? ;)** "

Stiles snorted. "Dad, no, of course I don't think that. How about I text you the address and you, and Jordan if he's free, can join?"

" **Sounds like a plan! Love you.** "

"Love you too."

He sighed as he put his phone away, the evenings plans were turning into a comedy of errors that just kept piling up. Now he was going to have to see if everyone was okay with his dad and Jordan coming along, and if they were not then cancelling all previous plans because he really would rather hang out with his dad.

There was no response yet from either Alpha so he called Peter's cell phone. If there werewolf did not answer then he would try Chris. The phone rang twice before Peter picked up.

"Hello Stiles." He said warmly.

"Hi Peter, was not sure if you got my message?"

"I have not looked at my phone since I messaged you earlier. Unfortunately the office has been a bit of a zoo. We're getting ready for a pretty big case," Peter explained. "What was the message?"

"Well, long story short, my best friend wanted to know if he and his girlfriend could join us for dinner but then I found out some news so my dad and his boyfriend wanted to join for dinner as well. So basically the nice dinner for three we'd planned has kind of grown. Is that alright?" He asked. He could feel that his shoulders had tightened and he was shrugging them so much they were almost up at his ears. He purposefully straightened his back and tried to stretch out his neck.

Peter was silent for long seconds. "Well, how about I call the restaurant and see if they can change our reservations from three to seven. And if they cannot we'll just have to find somewhere else to go."

Stiles sagged in relief. "Oh my god, thank you so much Peter. I know this was supposed to be a date but everything kind of collided and I know that it's going to be hard pleasing everyone but if we can all meet for dinner that would definitely go a long way to making everyone happy."

Peter laughed. "Woah there, take a breath. It's alright Stiles, these things happen sometimes. Chris and I do want to meet your friends and family so this is a first step."

"You're being unreasonably cool about this," Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself. If he could face-palm without the werewolf overhearing it he absolutely would.

"You've not yet had the dubious pleasure of meeting mine or Chris' families. I'm a werewolf and Chris comes from a Hunter family."

Stiles snorted, he could not help himself. "Damn."

"I feel you understand my point exactly." Peter said and Stiles would just bet he was smirking. "Maybe it seems a bit fast but I feel like we have been handling things as they come our way, and I have to say I do not think we are doing badly at all. We are in this together, as much as you will allow us to be, and if that means calling to change plans or bemoaning that you can no longer drink coffee, we want it all."

"You're going to make me cry at work."

Peter tutted. "Well now, that just will not do. What if I told you you looked divine with sweat glistening along your temple and highlighting your cheekbones when we went on our walk last Saturday? What if I told you that seeing colour rise in your cheeks made me think of others way I could get you to flush so wonderfully?"

Stiles squeaked. "Shut up! I'm at work." Stiles just knew he was blushing and tried to subtly fan himself.

"Alas, as am I. I will text you once I know what the restaurant has said. Goodbye, dear heart."

Stiles flushed even further at the endearment. "Bye." He hung up before the Alpha could potentially say anything further. Stiles was sure it was some sort of magic that Peter had that enabled him to get Stiles from near crying to horny in under a minute, or maybe that was just the pregnancy. Whatever the reason Stiles hoped that it did not come up to embarrass him later.

It was just ten minutes later that Peter was texting him telling the reservations had been changed to accommodate seven people. At least that was one stress off his shoulders. He texted Scott and his dad both of whom responded enthusiastically not only about the place but about getting to officially meet the Alphas of Stiles' children.

Boy oh boy was it looking to be a long night.

* * *

Stiles had managed to convince everyone that he was more than capable of getting himself to the restaurant so he was left to his own devices after getting home. He showered and changed into something semi-formal as the restaurant they were going to was one of the better ones in town.

He was definitely anxious. Stiles felt like he had only just found out he was pregnant and getting to know Peter and Chris and now his dad and Scott were being thrown into the mix. Not that he thought that either man was going to do anything ridiculous tonight but they were both quite protective when it came to Stiles.

You fall down the stairs one too many times and it makes everyone think you suddenly cannot even walk without assistance.

Stiles arrived at the restaurant precisely five minutes before their scheduled reservations and was pleased to see that Chris and Peter were already waiting inside. He greeted them, freezing slightly when he was pulled into hugs that were definitely awkward. He was not relaxed enough for casual touches and it showed. Or maybe he was just not ready for casual touches between the three of them.

They were shown to their table before anyone else arrived. The server came and took their drink orders, waters all around.

“So Peter, what’s this big case you’re working on?” Stiles asked to break the silence. He wished for the ease with which they conversed on Saturday to come back to them.

“Unfortunately it is a very sensitive case and so I am legally not allowed to speak of it,” Peter shrugged, almost a ‘what can you do’ kind of action. “We are still getting everything together but I’m expecting it to go to trial in the next few months.”

Stiles nodded along even though he really had no idea what Peter was referencing. It made Stiles wonder how hard it was for the two Alphas to communicate about their days if a lot of what Peter did was confidential. Before he could turn to Chris to ask him about his day a hand clapped down on his shoulder causing him to jump and look at. His dad smiled down at him.

"Hello Peter," the Sheriff smiled. "And it's nice to meet you Chris. I've heard a lot about you from Peter. Peter, you know Jordan." His dad said with a smile, pointing to the smiling deputy beside him. "Chris, this is Jordan. Jordan, this is Peter's mate, Chris."

Stiles tried to hide his reaction to Chris being called Peter's mate but from the way the werewolf's eyes find his, he knows Peter caught it. It's not that he is unhappy that they are mated, in fact quite the opposite, but it does make him wonder how he'll fit when they are already together and have been for quite some time.

Stiles looks away from Peter, focusing on his dad and Jordan as they sit down. Jordan sends a big smile his way and Stiles knows that his dad spilled the good news.

"So I hear congratulations are in order!" Jordan says, and Stiles wishes he could have telepathically stopped Jordan from opening his mouth. Instead he just smiles as he waits for the inevitable questions from Peter and Chris.

"Congratulations for what?"

Stiles whips around and cannot help but applaud Scott and Kira's timing. They seat themselves quickly enough after making their own introductions and then everyone is turning to look at him.

Stiles clears his throat. "Well, I uh, I got a promotion today."

The entire tables bursts out with applause, everyone reaching over to squeeze his hands. The promotion feels a little bit more real now that he has told all of the most important people in his life.

That thought causes him to pause and reevaluate but he cannot find fault in it. Somehow, over the course of barely knowing them for more than two weeks, Peter and Chris have snuggly found themselves on the list of people Stiles considers most close to him. He does not have time to dwell on it now, just accepts the rightness of it and moves on.

"Thanks guys," he smiles. He notices out of the corner of his eye that Chris is summoning their server, he whispers something into her ear and she disappears with a smile. Before Stiles can question it however, Scott is calling his attention.

"Yo, congratulations man! So, does the promotion come with any perks?"

"Well, I'm getting a pay raise and I'll now get to go to all those conferences that I've been wanting to attend," Stiles explains with a smile. He will get to meet not only a lot of other Editors but writers that he has always admired and looked up to. Plus being able to meet fans and get a feel for what they want to see more of.

Stiles can see that his dad wants to ask him some questions about it, probably concerning the pregnancy, but thankfully he holds them off for later. Since tomorrow if their weekly breakfast, Stiles know he can expect the questions to come up then. Stiles opens his mouth to change the topic but the server is then coming back.

"Virgin shirley temples all around to celebrate the promotion!" She says with a lot of enthusiasm as she hands out the drinks. Stiles cannot help smiling widely at the thoughtful gestures and reaches over to squeeze Chris' hand. The Alpha smiles at him, raising Stiles' hand to place a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

Stiles blushes, eyes latched onto Chris' bright blue ones. Stiles remembers those eyes boring into his as Chris held him down, thrusting into Stiles so slowly that Stiles could do nothing but take it and gasp for air as those blue eyes became his whole world.

A cough brings Stiles out of his memories and he blushes even harder at Peter's knowing look. Scott, of course, is trying very hard not to smirk at him but is failing miserably.

Why was Stiles best friends with him again?

Jordan raises his glass and everyone follows suit, dragging the attention away from Stiles' red cheeks and to the clinking of glasses as they all toast to the Omega's promotion.

They order the next time the server comes around and Stiles finds himself going quiet. There's something to be said about being surrounded by those he cares for, and while he is famished he finds his mind drifting. He's tired and knows that he will have to cut the night shorter than he had originally planned to.

Seeing as the night is going well though he does not see anyone minding that. Besides, they are now going to have to get used to making exceptions to Stiles because of the pregnancy.

It is like even just thinking of the pregnancy rouses the twins because in the next instant Stiles finds he has to pee. He tries not to sigh too audibly as he pushes to his feet. Unfortunately he stood up way too quickly for he found his head rushing, black spots suddenly dancing across his vision, and he was falling as he lost his balance.

Stiles knows it is his good fortune that he has himself surrounded by people with fast reflexes because there was no way he would have caught himself before hitting the ground. Chris, on the other hand, is up lightning fast and pulling Stiles into his arms before Stiles' has even fallen a foot. He holds onto the Alpha gratefully as he regains his equilibrium, smiling up at the man.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks, concern written all over his face as he continues to hold onto Stiles tightly.

"Yeah, just got a bit dizzy."

Chris continues to hold onto Stiles until the Omega finally steps away from him. He offers to walk Stiles to the washroom but Stiles declines. He can manage the twenty or so steps without injuring himself.

Stiles is not cold but he shivers as he steps away from the Alpha's warmth. What he would not give to be curled up next to that as he watches a movie on the couch. He sighs, not wistfully thank you very much, as he pushes the thought away and makes his way to the washroom. It takes him no time at all to finish his business and be back at the table at which point the server is bringing their food.

Chris stands up and pulls out his chair which makes Stiles feel like every princess ever written about and he grins up at the man. It is nice being tended to, if Stiles does say so himself.

They all dig into their food and the conversations lapse for a bit as everyone concentrates on enjoying their meals while its hot. The silence is not awkward though and it surprises Stiles to realize that nothing about the night has been at all stilted. Everyone seems to be getting along nicely. Whether they are all making a concerted effort for him or they just genuinely click, Stiles does not know, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

Stiles would not say the rest of the evening was perfect - he managed to spill his shirley temple onto his dad, and Scott choked on a cherry but all in all the night ended well. They all laughed a lot and Stiles feels like whatever judgements that Scott and his dad had of Peter and Chris have mostly dissolved.

Maybe it is because of the relaxed atmosphere that Stiles does what he does but in that moment he does not regret it. As they are all getting ready to leave, Peter having paid the bill for the table amidst a lot of protest, Stiles made his way over to Chris and Peter. He smiled up at them.

"I had a great time. Thanks for, well, being understanding and just everything."

Peter smiled at him as he drew Stiles near. "It was our pleasure."

They were close, almost breathing in each other's air, and Stiles did not allow himself to think about it. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Peter's lips, gasping slightly when Peter's arms wound around him and he deepened the kiss. Peter pulled back before the kiss could become inappropriate, leaving Stiles with his mouth hanging open. The Alpha ran a thumb along Stiles' lower lip before stepping back.

The space was not vacant for long before Chris was stepping up and leaning in to give Stiles a kiss of his own. It was just a warm as Peter's and Stiles felt himself groaning into it, wanting more. Chris licked into his mouth but he too pulled back before Stiles could try to make something more out of it.

"We had a good time." Chris said as he too stepped back. If Stiles was dizzy before he felt completely unmoored now. He swayed towards the Alphas. They both smiled at him, both of them leaning in to press one final gentle kiss to Stiles' cheeks.

He knew he was grinning like an idiot when they stepped back but he did not care. He felt treasured and _wanted_. He could honestly say it was a new feeling but one he could get used to very quickly.

They parted ways shortly thereafter with promises to meet up on Sunday. The Sheriff also reminded Stiles to not be late for their breakfast in the morning and Scott called to Stiles that they needed to play some online Call of Duty.

As Stiles got into his car the thought hit him: his life was so full of joy and warmth, he was being pursued by two of the most amazing Alphas he had ever met, and it was all thanks to the pregnancy. The thought unsettles him because up until that point he had not had any real good thoughts about the twins.

He felt slightly guilty.

"I'm going to change. I promise, I will do my best to do right by you," he whispered at his stomach, gazing at it with intent for the first time since he had found out about the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of just kept going... lucky you guys ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please skip to the bottom for the **warnings** associated with this chapter.

_The kids are running around in the backyard, playing tag while shifted. Stiles cannot help but smile at his babies, two little people growing more everyday._

_He cannot believe that it has been three years since he had the twins. It almost does not seem real. Three years since he was screaming and crying as he pushed the twins into the world. His Alphas had wanted him to have a natural birth, and while those were more risky when more than one pup was involved, Stiles had complied with the wish._

_It had been hard, he lost a lot of blood. After the fact it had been an agonizing week before he had been permitted to see his babies. The Alphas had told him to stop overreacting, that he had been told numerous times that they were alright by the doctors._

_**Don't you trust us?** They had asked him and of course Stiles could do nothing but agree. His Alphas only had the twins' best interest at heart, after all. The Alphas love their children and would never allow any harm to come to them, and Stiles had trusted in that._

_He takes the brownies out of the oven and places them on the counter. They smell delicious, just like the ones that his grandma used to make. He leaves them to cool while he goes outside. His Alphas are sitting on their chairs, preoccupied with their papers._

_"Where's my lemonade?"_

_Stiles flinches. "Sorry, Peter. I forgot it inside, I'll just go get it."_

_"If you weren't so fucking stupid you might just be able to handle doing things right the first time." The Alpha growled at him only to be hushed in the next instant by their other Alpha._

_"Peter, watch your language around the children," Chris said with a perturbed look at Peter before turning to level an unimpressed look at Stiles. "You need to get your head out of the clouds, Stiles."_

_Stiles nodded. He knew he should not have spent time watching the boys, he always got distracted by watching the kids. Stiles could not help it though, he really loved his pups._

_"No, Stiles, don't forget your Alphas," Stiles muttered to himself as he went to grab his Alphas their drinks. He grabbed the lemonade, that he had freshly squeezed that morning, from the fridge and poured two generous glasses. He grabbed some fresh mint sprigs and put them in Peter's glass while sticking a straw into Chris'._

_Stiles knew that his Alphas would also be hungry so he quickly sliced up the brownies and served them on side plates. They were still gooey and warm from the oven, so Stiles dusted the desserts with some icing sugar before placing everything onto a tray and bringing it outside. He gently placed the tray down onto the table between the Alphas, ducking his head._

_"Omega! Omega! We want brownies too!"_

_Stiles turned around and dropped to his knees as his babies ran up to him. He wished they would call him Daddy but Peter and Chris thought it might confuse the boys if they had a Papa, a Dad, and a Daddy. They told Stiles it would just be best if the pups called him Omega._

_"Of course, my loves, but only after you've had your apple slices that I cut for you when you asked me to ten minutes ago," Stiles explained to the two pouting faces. Stiles suddenly found himself catching himself as he fell sideways, pain blooming on the left side of his face. He went to grab his left cheek but found his hand stopped by a rolled up newspaper coming to rest on his left shoulder. He froze._

_"What have we told you about telling the boys no?" Chris asked, voice menacingly quiet._

_Stiles swallowed nervously. "That it was your job to discipline the boys," He whispered._

_"What was that?" Chris questioned sharply before hitting Stiles again with the newspaper. "You speak up and look at me when you're talking to me!"_

_Stiles cried out in pain as the newspaper hit his face again and again. He struggled to turn around, eyes closed as he fought away the tears. His Alphas hated it when he cried._

_"Stiles, you look at me when I'm speaking to you!" His Alpha yelled as she yanked his chin up and slapped his face. Stiles' eyes flew open as he looked up into his mother's angry eyes._

_"Mother, mother, no, I'm sorry! Please, no!" Stiles cried out, trying to pull his face away from the tight grip. It hurt where her nails were digging in. "I'm sorry!"_

_His Alpha's eyes flashed in anger. "You're sorry? That's not going to bring back your mother's priceless vase, now is it?"_

_Stiles tried to shake his head no but his Alpha did not let go of his chin. "N-no."_

_"No." His mother looked at him in disdain. "So what you're going to do now is pick up every single piece of the vase and then you're going to glue it back together. And if I'm not happy with the result then your punishment is going to be worse, do you understand?"_

_"Y-yes Mother."_

_Stiles fell to the floor when his Alpha finally let go with a shove. He bent his head as the tears he had been holding back finally welled up and spilled over. He made sure to cry quietly as he knew any noise would only make his Alpha more angry._

_He crawled forward on his hands and knees, picking up the pieces of the vase. Stiles bit his lip to keep from yelping as he cut his fingers on the glass. There were so many pieces and Stiles knew that he was never going to be able to pick up every single one. But his Alpha was watching his every move, standing over him and directing him to all the pieces he seemed to keep missing._

_Stiles' knee slipped and he dropped some of the pieces, crying out as his Mother slapped the back of his head. He tried to get away but she kept advancing on him. With a gasp Stiles fell backwards._

* * *

Waking up with tears in his eyes and his heart racing, Stiles grappled to ground himself. He tried to shake off the memory, tried to swallow through the nausea, but with everything going on in his life it was too close to home. His hands were hurting and he turned them over as they shook uncontrollably. There were no visible cuts but his palms were stinging, burning just like slivers of glass had just sliced into his skin.

He was trembling, vision blurred as tears pooled in his eyes. The nausea churned his stomach and in the next instant he was running to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Heaving, he cried as acid burned up his throat.

The shaking would not stop even as he continued to kneel in front of the toilet. It was all Stiles could do to hold himself above the toilet as he continued to throw up. He was sure it was a mixture of morning sickness and the horrible nightmares and memories plaguing him all night.

When there was finally nothing left in his stomach Stiles knelt for long moments just trying to get his bearings. He knew there was no way he would be going in to work, he would barely be able to manage to get back to bed. Stiles swayed as he pushed to his feet, flushed the toilet, and washed his face and hands.

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. He looked _bad_ ; his eyes were sallow and his face pale, clammy sweat clinging to his hairline. Stiles splashed his face again, gripping the counter. He still felt off balance and shaky, but he forced himself to leave the bathroom and grab his phone. He made a call into his boss, taking his first real sick day in over a year, and made his way to the kitchen. He took his prenatal vitamins with a glass of juice before stumbling back to bed.

Stiles could not even fathom eating anything, just curled up under his blankets. He did not want to sleep, did not want to be taken back into memories that he had blocked since his mother had passed away. They just reminded him of all the reasons why he did not want kids, hated that his body was changing. Even just thinking about how his stomach was already pressing outward caused him to gag. Stiles covered his mouth and curled up tighter.

He just wanted it all to go away.

His alarm blaring had Stiles jerking up. He groaned as it felt like he was going to be sick again and took a moment to lay back down. He breathed deeply. ' _I'm not going to be sick. I'm not going to be sick'_.

After a few minutes, when he no longer felt the urge to puke, Stiles grabbed his phone and looked to see what alarm was going off. His eyes widened as he saw the reminder.

**Appointment w/ Dr. H @ clinic - time 1:30pm**

Glancing at the time Stiles allowed himself to relax, if only a bit. He still had roughly thirty minutes to get ready and make it to his appointment on time. It was just enough time to grab a quick shower which he made sure to make as hot as he could possible stand it. His skin still felt clammy, the ghost of his dreams still clinging to him.

Stiles knew it would be some time before he was not looking reflexively over his shoulder for a swipe that was not coming.

He was dressed and out of his apartment with barely 5 minutes to spare which allowed him enough time to make the drive without rushing. Stiles even managed to snag a parking spot right near the entrance. Making his way into the office, he was just pulling out his wallet when a hand fell on his shoulder.

Stiles gasped and nearly jumped right out of his skin. The nausea sprang up and he heard himself wheezing as he tried to take in air. He turned to looked at the person whose hand was still on his shoulder and froze at the sight of Chris standing beside him.

The Alpha was smiling at Stiles though there was also clearly concern being sent the Omega's way.

"What are you doing here?"

Chris frowned. "You said we could join you for your appointments."

"No I didn't!"

Chris raised a brow at him. "You did, Stiles, remember? We were sitting at the top of the Peak and you said that Peter and I could join you for your next appointment."

Stiles frowned as he tried to track down that conversation. He literally could not remember saying those words to the Alphas. There was just no way.

"You honestly don't remember?" Chris asked skeptically.

Stiles felt himself shrinking, curling in as he tried to surreptitiously step away from the other man. Chris was judging him and had basically just called him stupid, was _looking_ at him like he was stupid. Stiles could feel the tremors start up in his hands again.

"I-I, uh, how did you know the appointment was today?" Stiles knew for a fact that he had not given the Alphas the information. Whether he had told them they could join him or not did not matter because he absolutely had not handed over the details of the appointment. In fact he could prove it by going through his phone messages, though he was not going to do so in front of the Alpha.

He had wanted another appointment with Dr. Hale, this time by himself, so that he could discuss a few more questions he had with her in private.

"Well, Peter and I knew the appointment was coming up so we called the office to ask about it," Chris explained, like that was all there was to it.

Stiles' mouth felt dry. "Why didn't y-you just ask me?"

"Peter and I were both busy with work and we figured you were too. It was just easier this way," Chris said, his voice conveying his exasperation with all the questions.

“Easier?” He asked shakily.

Chris stepped up to him but Stiles shied away from the Alpha, did not even try to hide it. He stumbled up to the front desk, his hands shaking so badly that he nearly dropped his wallet. "I, uh, need to check in."

The secretary smiled up at him. "There's no need darling, your Alpha already let us know you were coming."

"But my health card?"

She sighed and held out her hand for the card. Stiles could feel his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she practically rolled her eyes waiting for him to hand over his health card. She swiped it through the mag reader without even glancing at the computer screen before handing it back to Stiles.

"From now on, if your Alpha is with you, we don't need to see your card," she informed him tartly.

Stiles gaped at her. To just presumed that Chris was his Alpha, to not even ask for any clarification or documentation - the fact that she just accepted it as truth - scare the shit out of Stiles.

"Come on," Chris grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and steered him towards the chairs, "sit down here."

Stiles was numb, completely and totally blank. He wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to ask why this was all commonplace. How often did Alphas just step in and take over? How often were they seen as the authority figure over Omegas without question?

He really was just a carrier, a living breathing machine whose only use was to grow babies inside of himself for Alphas. It was never more apparent than in that moment when his agency was completely taken from him with all of the assumption.

"Stiles?"

The Omega shot to his feet, stumbling and almost face planting before strong hands caught him. He shook Chris' hands off violently as he shoved away from the Alpha.

"Don't you dare touch me," he hissed. "You are not permitted to come back there with me."

"Now wait just a minute, Stiles," Chris huffed, "you agreed to this."

Stiles just stopped himself from yelling. "On my own terms!"

Chris tried to catch his arm as Stiles walked towards the waiting nurse but Stiles dodged it. He almost bumped into the nurse in his haste to get away from the Alpha. The man had a look on his face that Stiles was having a hard time identifying but which scared him all the same. If the Alpha had authority here to dictate what happened to Stiles then he would not be safe anywhere.

"Stiles?"

He whipped around at the call of his name and almost plowed right into Doctor Hale. The only thing that saved him was her hands grabbing his biceps to stop his forward momentum.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Hale asked as she looked Stiles over before glancing behind him. "Chris?"

"It's alright, Laura," Chris explained, "I'm here with Stiles who just forgot that he said I could accompany him."

Doctor Hale frowned before looking back at Stiles. "Is that true?"

"I," Stiles tried to pull up his arms but they were still held securely in the doctor's grip. "I don't remember."

Doctor Hale's frowned deepened. "And do you want him here, ignoring anything that might have been said in the past?"

Stiles shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"Chris, I'll have to ask you to please leave."

"Hey now-"

Doctor Hale cut him off. "If you do not leave the premises, Mr. Argent, then I will be forced to call security," she threatened. Stiles almost collapsed he felt so faint with relief.

Stiles watched from the corner of his eye as the Alpha continued to stand there. Stiles was afraid that the man would refuse to leave and that security really would have to be called. Finally though Chris gave a slight nod, pivoted on his heel, and left.

The shaking started up again and Stiles really tried to stop himself from crying again but he was so overwhelmed. He gripped onto Laura's arms in return and folded into her body as the tears burned hot tracks down his cheeks as they finally fell.

Everything was muddled and it felt good to be held, even if it was by his doctor. For that one moment, Stiles gave himself permission to not be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: major child abuse and spousal abuse in this chapter. Stiles' childhood memories mix with what is going on in his life at the moment to cause some very unpleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
